Soulmate
by Mira19
Summary: during a boat party, bella, a 6 year old wealthy girl, is kidnapped/rescued and is raised on a pirate ship, ruled by the Cullens. As she grow older, she finds herself falling for the captain. What happens when she's kidnapped by Black ship? sum inside.R
1. Party

**Hey! This is a story that just came to me, so please tell me if I should keep going or not. Anyway, Heres the real summary.**

**_One night on a boat for her fathers birthday, Bella, a wealthy and beautiful six year old is kidnapped/saved from the boat by Alice who belongs the an immortal ship ruled by the Cullens/Denalis. When the captain, Edward, finds Bella in Alice's cabin, he plans to dispose of her, but finds himself attached to her, leaving him confused but agrees to keep her as a slave/ pirate henchwoman._**

**_As Bella turns seventeen, she learns of the secret everyone on board has, and also that she is beginning to fall for the captain. But when Tanya begins to stur drama, Bella is kidnapped and taken into another ship. Black ship. Owed by none other than Jacob Black and his crew._**

**_What will Edward do? What will happen to Bella?_**

**_R&R!_**

**Anyway, please tell me if I should continue this story or not.**

**Anyways, read on!**

**Love,**

**Myra.**

* * *

BPOV

As I skipped along the docks by the ocean, I watched the beautiful sunset make its way beyond the horizon, savoring the beautiful colors painted across the dimming sky. I walked slowly towards the edge of the long wooden walkway, hearing the sound echo throughout the deserted beach and sat silently at the edge, allowing my legs to dangle freely over the edge.

I would be leaving tonight on a large ship to celebrate daddy's birthday, and my mommy had dressed me up in those frilly pink dresses I despised, but she had insisted, and threatened, that I wore it for Daddy. She told me I had an hour to enjoy myself before I had to go back to the house to leave for the large ship my daddy owned, and sailed throughout the world, delivering crates of some exotic artifacts he found over the years, receiving money in return for them.

We were quite wealthy, living in a large white mansion close to the ocean, surrounded by a vast green forest I loved to explore. Although I longed to live at sea, and circle to planet along side with my daddy, mommy restrained me and forced me to stay with her and attend very important parties, as she put it, and "show me off".

I was 6 years old, but I was always treated like an adult, everyone always expecting the impossible out of me…except for daddy, of course.

He always told me to follow my heart and do what I wished, saying things about how controlling mommy was and other things that would make me laugh, but he would tell me not to repeat them. I loved both of my parents dearly, but sometimes I wished they would allow me to do things other little kids were allowed to do.

They could run wild, eat what they wished, own animals like puppies and be friends with one another. Me? I was forced to read advanced book every day to influence my vocabulary, practice ballroom dancing with my maids, clean the house (even if we had maids, mommy wanted me to learn how, just in case) and watch grown up behavior when going to parties. No screaming, screeching, laughing loudly, kicking, punching, always have to accept dance offers, always speak respectfully, especially in front of men, and many, many other rules I loathed.

As the last ray of sun disappeared beyond the waters line, I sighed quietly, and walked back towards the house, where my mother, dressed in a flowing dark green gown with bows tied around the hem and lots of lace accentuating her curves, waited for me on the porch steps with her arms crossed with a very stern and angry expression…uh oh. I was in trouble.

As I got closer, she began to speak in a very firm and disappointed tone.

"Isabella, where have you been? I specifically said an hour, not a minute more! Now because of your tardiness, we're going to be late. What do you have to say for yourself?" By then, my head was lowered in shame, and I bit my lip to keep from crying. Like every other six year old, I hated it when mommy screamed at me. I sniffled and lifted my head slowly, ad met her angry eyes.

"I am sorry mommy…I must have lost track of time. The sunset was just so…exquisite." Her face soften, and next thing I knew she had her arms wrapped around me and whispering her apologies for yelling. Every mother knew how yelling caused emotional pain to her child.

"I must say, Isabella, your vocabulary is extraordinary. Those books really have worked." She said while pulling away and taking my hand and leading me towards the carriage.

I smiled back, liking the feeling of her being proud of me. It was true, though. I had heard the other six year olds talk, and I was quite advanced if I didn't say so myself. I really enjoyed reading, especially books about love stories and adventures…adventures I'd love to have one day. As I stepped into the carriage, our butler came and closed our door for us and went back to sit up front, beginning to drive us towards the boat a few miles away from here.

As we got further away from the house, I couldn't help but feel a slight warning feeling inside my gut, but I just ignored it. Next thing I knew, the house disappeared from sight and my head was drooping on the cushions behind my head. A few moments later, darkness had enveloped me into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Isabella? Isabella, wake up this instant. We have arrived." I heard my mother faintly telling me to wake up and shaking my shoulder slightly.

I opened my eyes groggily to see darkness outside the carriage, and the moon over the water creating a beautiful illuminated path on the water. And further out, I could see a ship and the dock, waiting for us to board. It was decorated with many oil lights and candles surrounding it, creating a warm ambiance around it.

My door opened to my side, and I turned my head slightly expecting it to be the butler, but my eyes widened and a smile stretched across my face when I saw it was none other than Daddy.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed, and flung myself in his opened arms and buried my face into his neck and inhaling the many scents he picked up while traveling. He chuckled and held me tighter.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" I found myself saying, remembering suddenly the reason he was here. He set me down on my feet, and dug his hand into his pocket for a moment.

"Close your eyes sweetie. I brought you something." I did as he instructed and held still. I heard him going behind me, and felt his hands removing my long brown hair from my back. Next thing I knew, I felt something cold upon around my neck, and opened my eyes to find Daddy looking at me expectantly.

I looked down and saw a beautiful silver heart shaped locket with wave designs on it and strange symbols embroided in it as well. I stroked it gently with my finger, marveling at the smoothness and how pretty it was. I looked back up and met my daddy's smiling face and hugged him fiercely around his neck.

"Thank you daddy, it's beautiful. But, what do the strange symbols mean?" I asked while pulling away, and I saw mommy standing behind him with a smile on her heart shaped face. She looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight.

"Well, it's a destiny necklace. Only the love of your life will be able to know what they mean. When he does, you will know he's the one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. I found it in a shop that I suspect was own by a witch, since there was eyes in a glass bottle"- he shivered slightly, as well as my mother and me-"…but, she told me this necklace was magic and really worked." He kissed by cheek and then turned towards my mother, which made me turn around, knowing what they were going to do. I may be a mature six year old, but one thing I was not was a girl who liked seeing her parents kiss.

When they were, finally, done, we walked towards the boat and climbed aboard, heading who knows where. The warning feeling came back, but I ignored it once again and mingled with the people until I was too tired to continue.

Mommy and daddy were somewhere else on the ship, and the other men began to get very drunk on the rum, so I decided to get bellow deck and hide in my daddy's cabin where there was a bed he kept purposely for me. As I lay down upon the white satin bed, I removed the shoes my mother called "heels", which I called "death traps" because I had been falling all night because of them. I was a clumsy to begin with, and I found out these "heels" didn't help out at all.

I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, and I drifted off to my dreams that allowed me to escape reality for a few hours.

* * *

**Review! and please check out my other stories! XD**


	2. Invasion

**Hey ya'll! Chapter 2 already up? Sweet! I'm good!XD **

**Anyway, this is in Apov and Epov, just a heads up.**

**Well, read on!**

* * *

APOV

_Snap!_

Dawn these thousand year old ropes! Couldn't Edward take 5 freaking minutes to buy sailing ropes that_ don't _break when touched?! Gawd! Being in charge of the ships health was one thing, but to be in charge of a ship's health when it was breaking down from age was a whole other thing! Dawm that brother of mine…

A few years back, our father and captain, Carlisle, and his wife had been killed during one of our invasions to another boat, and his last wish was that Edward become captain, and that he search for his soulmate…something along those lines. So, ever since then, he was captain of our vessel, the Bloody Pearl, and had become quite…an asswipe. I guess the responsibility mixed with the death of our father plus our dark secret had gotten to him. But that wasn't an excuse to be some scurvy bilgrat. If it wasn't from my mate, Jasper, and my best friend Rosalie, I would have lost it.

Pros of living on this ship:

Jasper

Always getting gold

Jasper

Freedom of doing what you wish

Jasper

All the other crew members are my friends

Jasper

Being…immortal

JASPER!

Ok, ok, I know most of it is Jasper, but who can blame me!? His blond locks are fabulous, his deep brown eyes are dreamlike, and his body mixed with his southern accent…

Mmmm…

Cons of living on this ship:

Edward being the captain

Tanya always trying to seduce him

Tanya being a bitch to everyone

Tanya

Emmett throwing us off the ship when he feels like it (almost every minute of the day)

Everyone having filthy outfits (except me!)

Sometimes having to kill people on ships we invade…I really hated that part.

I sighed quietly, turning my gaze towards the beautiful sunset. I perched on the side of the ship and inhaled deeply the scent of the ocean. I wasn't too psyched about tonight…Kate had overheard in town a week ago about a wealthy ship sailing out tonight, so Edward automatically jumped at the chance to invade it and get its money or whatever was on board, then burn it up.

…I hated this. We needed to take at least one life each month in order to survive…and sometimes you waited too long and you ended up having to kill whatever was in sight. And sometimes that was a baby, little kid, or even an innocent couple. I wasn't too proud of what we were, but at least we had abilities like speed, strength, not having to breath (came in handy for when Emmett was bored and decided to throw us in the water), temperature control, and my favorite, immortality…as long as we took a soul every month.

As I gazed across the waters surface, seeing some fish beneath it, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find Caleb standing beside me and smiling warmly. He had slightly cropped hair, as black as night itself with an almost undetectable blue tint, bright sapphire eyes that could almost see right through you and a very muscular but slender form. He was everyone's on board safe harbor. He was funny, sweet, understanding, creative, respectful, gentle but protective and aggressive if someone threatened one of us or him.

"Let me guess…not so happy for tonight?" God, I swear he could read minds sometimes. I groaned slightly and nodded. He smiled sadly, and turned to look at the sunset as well.

"I know. I love the action and adrenaline part, but the killing and burning? Not so much. I wish that stupid witch hadn't made taking lives part of the deal." He looked down regretfully and shook his head.

"And I wish Edward wasn't so…" He tried to think of something but not too offensive since I was his sister, so I helped him out. "…an ass?" I said with a chuckle. He smiled, trying hard not to laugh, and nodded.

"Plus Tanya always after him pisses me off. Can't she see he doesn't like her? How blond can someone be?" I laughed, knowing the double meaning in that. He smirked smugly then sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, scrunching his nose up as in pain. Aww, man. Edward must be telling him something. Another bonus of being captain, you read, as well as send messages, to your crew members. But you had to be in sight to be able to read the thoughts.

"Great. I got to go prepare the gun powder and file the swords. See you tonight I guess. Bye!" He called over his shoulder, heading bellow deck.

Sometimes I wished he would find someone to be with, like the other pairs on the ship. There was Emmett and Rosalie, Carmen and Elzear, Me and Jasper and Irina and Kate (DON'T. ASK. We found them like that a few decades ago. At first we were a little...disturbed…but they could seriously handle a sword amazingly well.). Then for the singles, of course, was Edward (always said he didn't need anyone but you could see the longing in his eyes), Tanya (No one wanted a blond bimbo as a mate) and Caleb (If he wasn't so closed to relationships, he could probably have every girl he wanted with the looks he had. He just…wanted the right one, as he said. From what Edward told me, he dreamt at night of a specific girl, but he left out the details.)

The ship was big enough to literally fit 8cabins, including the captains, plus a cabin for weapons, rum and a last one for outfits (my request).

Well, better get back to work, I told myself. I still had to fix the ropes and sails of the ship before midnight.

I love this life. NOT.

EPOV

I leaned on the back of my chair and placed my hat on my face and closed my eyes briefly to concentrate. Tonight we would be attacking a wealthy ship, and man was I exited! It had been a while since we had had any action, apart from Emmett's pranks, and I was looking forward to it. It wasn't the killing that I loved, it was being in charge and being_ feared_ instead of ridiculed like when I was young. Long story short, I was bullied by the town's kids when I was still…mortal. Ever since, I always craved to be in charge and rule.

And now, I had been given that chance. My parents had been killed, so I and my brother, Emmett, and my sister, Alice, had become homeless, so one day Carlisle and his crew had found us and taken us in as his new crew members. One day, while sailing, we came across an island inhabited by a witch. Which we didn't know back then, and _someone_, Emmett, had pissed her off and she cursed us. Into what exactly? Something dangerous.

Just as I thought I was finally getting some peace for more than 5 minutes, Tanya decided to interrupt me. Again.

"Hey captain. What'cha doing?" She asked strutting over to my desk, shaking her behind slightly on purpose. Oh, how I'd love to just get rid of her, but she was a dedicated fighter, and excellent with a sword too. I refrained from grimacing at her, and removed my hat from my face and placed it on my head.

"Thinking, until I was rudely interrupted. What is it that you want now?" I asked with slight venom lacing my voice. She put on an innocent expression, obviously fake, might I add, and leaned on the side of my desk, letting her skirt to ride up a bit.

Disgusting.

"Well, I was wondering if I could help you out with anything. You've been so stressed lately; I thought I could help you loosen up." She gave me a seductive smile while I tried to hold down my lunch. The girl was seriously one step away from being decapitated. It was a major rule, never flirt with the captain unless he flirts with you first. And her thoughts weren't far from what she was suggesting.

"No thank you Tanya. Now, if you excuse me, I must go. We leave in 5 minutes for tonight." I said standing up and walking out onto the main deck where everyone else was, waiting for me. I smiled widely and pulled out my blade.

"Are we ready?!" I asked, wearing a big smile. They all nodded and took out there blades as well.

Tonight was going to be fun.

APOV

The ship finally came into view, and you could almost smell all the alcohol that had been used. You could faintly see people wobbling on the deck, walking as if they didn't care about life, just living in the moment. When we finally reached close enough, but not enough to be seen, we anchored and jumped into the water. As we swam and closed the distance between us and the bottom of the boat, Edward winked at us and gave us the signal. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Emmett and Rosalie would take the bottom while Edward, Jasper, Caleb, Elzear, Carmen and I would take the top and cabins.

We climbed up onto the deck and Edward didn't bother to holler our battle cry since they were too drunk to notice, so we just settled for slicing everyone in sight while I crept into the cabins with Jasper.

We crossed the door and saw the there were only 2 cabins on the main deck.

"Take left, I'll take right. Remember, make sure to skewer around and steal as much value as you can, then go back to the Bloody P. Got it?" He asked me softly. I nodded and kissed him quickly then headed into what I presumed was the captain's cabin. I closed and barred the door behind, not wanting any surprise, and looked around the room for anything worth stealing. Nothing. I sighed in frustration, but then noticed a beautiful charm bracelet and took it without hesitation.

I was about to break the window then jump out, but I suddenly heard some mumbling. Close mumbling. I swiftly turned around, expecting someone to be behind me, and drew out my sword but there was nothing there. I sighed quietly, thinking my imagination was going wild. I turned around, but while I did, I noticed from the corner of my eye a small white bed with a figure on it. I crept closer to the sleeping form, and saw that it was a young and beautiful girl with long mahogany wavy with a tight light pink bow on the back, pale skin with the hint of a slight blush on her cheeks and full red lips. She was wearing an awfully to mature light pink dress with gloves.

I smiled to myself, thinking about having a child of my own, even though I couldn't. If I had to choose one, it would be this little dumpling right here. I looked around quickly, and smelled fumes from bellow. I had to hurry and make a decision. Keep her, or leave her to die. Either fate was horrible. I bit my lip nervously, and then a vision hit me full force. It was my personal ability.

When I came out of my trance, I smiled widely and took the sleeping girl into my arms and leapt out into the water, but not before I enveloped her with a protective bubble we could produce. I swam quickly towards our ship and headed into the spare cabin we had and laid her upon the small midnight blue bed. She was still sleeping, so I tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead like a mother would do and opened the window/hole on the wall to let the breeze come in. Before I left, I caught sight of something shinny around her neck and went to see.

It was a heart shaped locket with strange symbols on it. I touched it lightly, trying to earn some reading from it but came back with something…but not sure what it meant. I shrugged it and headed for my own cabin, locking her door behind me so no one would find her. No one used this cabin except me for my clothes, so she should be safe.

When I came back, Jasper was lying on the bed with his arms under his head, and he was wearing a slight smile of victory.

"What did you find?" He asked, acknowledging my presence. I shrugged and took out the bracelet. He eyed it for a minute than looked back up at me raising an eyebrow.

"That's all?" He asked softly. Well, that wasn't everything, but I wasn't going to tell him since it would only increase the chance of Edward finding her before the right time. Which also reminded me to start being careful with my thoughts around Edward. I knew as well as anybody he would act as soon as he had the chance. Disposing of the intruder.

"Yup. What did you find?" I asked, hoping he would get off the subject. Luck was on my side.

"No. I walked in on a couple getting quite frisky, though." He smirked but grimaced in the end. Deciding, to distract him, I stripped my clothes off and straddled his waist, earning a moan when I brushed against his very prominent erection.

"Let's celebrate." He said flipping us over and attacking my neck.

Get the girl on the ship undetected. Check.

Distract Jasper. Check.

Next, hide the girl for as long as I can and hope no one finds her.

Well, at least I could hope.

* * *

**Well, what ya'll think? XD Review! Next chapt is Bella waking up and some other surprises that COULD be in it. Like I said before, review!:P:D**


	3. New surroundings

**Heyy, ya'll! Checkers is back! lol, if you're wondering, that's my nickname....don't ask. Anywho, if ya'll have some ideas for this story, shoot 'em and i'll see if I can add them to make it more interessting. **

**Anyway, read on!**

* * *

BPOV

I felt like I had been sleeping for a while. My limbs were tight, in a way that you knew you would have to stretch once you got up, and my body felt as if it never wanted to move.

With effort, I groggily opened my eyes to the luminous light shinning on my face, and immediately frowned. Shouldn't I be comfier? This bed was rigid, hard, and you could almost feel every spring against your back. The one Daddy had bought me was nothing like this one. I uncovered my self from the blue blankets, - Blue? Shouldn't they be white? – And looked around what was supposed to be my Daddy's cabin, and panic shot through me.

Where was I?!

The walls were dusty, probably a mahogany color to begin with, full of holes that were leaking with water, the bed and desk were the only furniture in this room, and no light came in except the blow hole in the wall.** (A/N sorry, I have no idea what it's called…lol, blow hole. XD Anyway, read on!) **I shot out of the bed and began running around the room trying to…I had no idea why I was doing it, I just wanted to.

By the time I came to my senses, I noticed no more sun was coming into my room from the blow hole, so I figured it was late in the afternoon. All I could see was a faint line of deep blue water, very calm from the looks of it. Then, after running around like a retarded parrot, I spotted the most obvious thing I could have used. A door. I felt like smacking myself in the forehead for not noticing it earlier. I ran towards it, and just when I was about to open it, the doorknob turned. I stepped back far enough that I was backing up against the wall on the other side of the room.

A beautiful girl with spiked black hair, small frame and pixie-like characteristics, came in and starred wide-eyed at me with extravagant turquoise eyes. I was absolutely stunned by her beauty that I hadn't noticed she had begun to move towards me. _Move! Get away! You don't know her! She could be responsible for where you are! _The logical side of my mind screamed at me, but my feet where practically nailed to the floor. My breathing was getting heavy from the fear, but all I could concentrate on was the girl advancing towards me, practically looking like a runway model.

When she was about 4 feet away from me, she stopped and knelt down to my height and looked at me with….affection? She leaned a bit forward and started to talk in a light soprano voice.

"Hello, I'm Mary Brandon. But you can call me Alice, everyone does." She smiled and laughed warmly at me while I tried to slow down my heartbeat. I swear she could here it, because it was practically throbbing in my ears!

"What's your name?" She suddenly asked me, her face falling a bit. I took a deep breath to steady myself, and relaxed my tensed up muscles a bit, seeing she wasn't going to hurt me…yet.

"Isabella Swan…If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" I asked shakily.

"You're aboard the Bloody Pearl." She said simply, on the other hand, I recoiled a tad farther away from her while my heart picked up pace. That name…my father told me stories about it…a ship inhabited my immortal monsters that devoured the innocent. Seeing me like this, she lost the amusement that had been clouding her eyes and took on an understanding look. "…You've heard stories, haven't you." It was a question, but it sounded like a statement. I nodded jerkily, and she frowned. "I won't hurt you…whatever you've heard are probably lies. I swear, I won't hurt you. Please, trust me on that one." Her eyes were so full of sincerity that I couldn't help but believe her. Suddenly, I found myself asking the question that had been bothering me the most.

"…How did I get here?" She seemed to be shocked and unready for my question, but she quickly composed herself in a way that I thought I had been imagining things. She looked away for a moment before boring her eyes into mine once again.

"…I brought you here…because we saw your ship burning and we boarded to see if we could find any survivors, and we only found you." I sighed in relief, thankful she had saved me, but that relief quickly disappeared. I was the only survivor. No one else had made it. Oh my goodness…

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes while thoughts of my parents burning alive on the ship raced through my mind. Her face fell completely, and she looked on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry…" That was all I needed to confirm my suspicion. I fell to my knees and began to cry.

She took on a sad expression and moved in closer to me, and opened her arms, indicating me to go in them. Seeing my hesitation, she crooned slowly: "I'm not going to hurt you…I promise." Stupidly, I took her word for it and went into her arms and cried into her shoulder while she held me tight and rubbed my back soothingly. "Ssh…it's alright…I'm here for you." I nodded absentmindly and clutched my necklace tighter.

After an immeasurable period of time, my eyelids began to droop and I barely noticed Alice putting me on the bed, but not before changing my clothes with new ones (or…rather old ones, like pirate clothes) and singing me to sleep.

My last thought was, _when the time comes, I'll run away from here._

APOV

After she fell asleep, I couldn't help but watch her. She looked so….innocent and delicate. I had hated lying to her about what had happened last night, but I felt like she would hate me and run away or leave if I told her what really happened. I was really starting to love this girl…in a protective motherly way. I wasn't able to have children, so this was a bonus to having her here besides the obvious. I smiled faintly, and kissed her on the forehead before I exited the room. I leaned my forehead against the door; suddenly feeling exhausted, and sighed heavily. After a few moments, I picked myself up and headed upstairs towards the main deck.

When I came up, everyone was at work, even Edward was helping out a bit. I quickly cleared my mind out of Isabella and took on my usual thoughts. Complaints about the outfits. Edward looked down at me from the steering wheel and rolled his eyes at my whines about his jacket today. Red clashes _way _too much with light blue. He slid it off and threw it my hard, quite hard, and I caught it before it reached my face. I stuck my tongue out at him while he simply smirked.

I hung it on a poll nearby and went beside Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, who were currently fixing a broken railing on the right side of the boat. They all looked up and smiled when they heard me coming and handed me a hammer and some nails. I grimaced at how filthy the tools were, but took it anyway.

I fixed up my portion of the railing, talking to the other randomly, attempting to keep my mind of Isabella.

"So, how did you guys sleep last night?" I asked randomly, not really caring what they said, just trying to distract myself.

"Well, _I _slept quite well." Jasper smirked at me while I blushed lightly. Then, of course, the big oaf spoke up and I realized the mistake of my question.

"Well, we didn't exactly sleep, but we _slept_ quite well, right Rosie?." He winked at us, and was hit in the head by Rose moments later. I laughed and rolled my eyes while he did his adorable puppy eyes on her, which always worked when she was pissed or mad at him.

Without noticing, I thought about how innocent Isabella looked when she was sleeping, and imaging what she might be dreaming of.

Waking up from what she might think this was a nightmare, and to her parents that she would never see again. Or, walking and laughing around with friends she might had back where she came from. Or maybe just things that would put the smile I wished so dearly would come upon her face.

I had wished so dearly to tell her the truth, but all I wanted was for her too think of me as a friend, or even a mother. And, if I told her what really happened, what would she think of me? Probably a fiend that kidnapped her and killed her parents and practically ruined her life. I wished so dearly I could tell the rest of her, and hope they would accept her the way I did.

Just then, I realized exactly what I had just done.

I looked up alarmed at Edward who was looking back at me with a mix of shock, pain, and the most dominant, anger. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was about to do.

And it was all my fault.

_Oh god, just let it not be cruel..._

* * *

**0.o well, what do you guys think? XD well, the next chapter might be up by tonight, but dont hold your breath. Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**....Oh right! I forgot the most important thing!**

**REVIEW! X)**


	4. Discovered

**Guess who? XD Heyy again! Hope ya'll enjoyed last chapter. Well, just a heads up, the updates for this story and all the others are going to get longer and longer cuz...well, the stupid final exams are comin' up, plus I have like lots of mega projects workin' on, plus my mom's the only one able to open the computer and she doesnt open it often so...Do the math.**

**Anyhow, hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Read on! :D**

_I looked up alarmed at Edward who was looking back at me with a mix of shock, pain, and the most dominant, anger. _

_I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was about to do._

_And it was my entire fault._

BPOV

_I felt the wild wind blow furiously against my face as I stood above the ocean, about to be pushed into the wild storm, where it would consume me forever and become my grave. _

_I looked back over my shoulder at the dark silhouettes of the people – or should I say monsters – and shivers rushed through me as I gazed into their glazing blood red eyes, which were watching me intently as I was guided to the end of the wooden plank by someone holding a long, gleaming silver sword to my back._

_I tried once again to escape the tight ropes that were bound around my wrists, but failed once again, destroying my last glimmer of hope._

"_Go on, ye filthy wench! Jump! No one with the right minds would want ye!" One of the silhouetted men shouted at me through the raging storm. With tears pooling over, and trailing down my cheeks, I walked closer to the edge, and looked down into the dark bottomless pit awaiting me. _

_I didn't understand what I had done to deserve this. One minute I was in a cabin, the next a man had come through and taken me out here by my hair, ignoring my pleas, and through me to the ground and ordered other to tie me up. Betrayal had coursed through me when I had caught a glimpse of Alice, who was looking at me no different then the others. Disgust, anger and mischief._

_I had trusted her._

_I had actually _believed _her._

_I had thought she was my friend._

_Well, at least I could see my parents again once I was…gone, a voice inside my head said to ease the pain._

_With a final jab of the sword, I was sent over the edge of the board and into my death…_

I sat up with a jolt, eyes wide open and I was breathing heavily. Realizing it was only a dream; I fell back down on the pillows and ran a hand through my slightly wet hair._ What in the world had been that? _I asked myself mentally. _Only a dream,_ the logical side of my mind kept telling me.

It had seemed so real…I swear I had been right there.

I shrugged it off, and removed the covers from myself and sat on the edge of the bed, letting my legs dangle and swing while I rubbed my eyes and stretched lightly. Yawning involuntary, I noticed after that there was a tray of food on the side of my night table, filled with slightly cooked fish and clams, a glass of water and some bread, with slightly undetectable blue spots. Not exactly what I was used too, but food was food.

I grimaced slightly as I stuck the fish in my mouth, realizing it was cold and mushy, but still edible. I gulped all of it down hastily, not wanting to taste it exactly, and then arranged the dished in a way it would be easy to clean up. I had done that numerous times back at home, not liking how much work the maids always had to do.

After I was done, I began finding the time passing quite slow, so I made the bed, looked around the room, I even started to dust around with a rag I had found when all of a sudden I heard some yelling and lots of banging on the other side of the door. I tip toed to the wooden door, and pressed my ear against it, trying to distinguish the voices.

"Please Edward, she has no home! She has no family!" Alice? Who was she talking to? And was she talking about me?

"Alice, she's not one of us!" A velvety voice, filled with authority, screamed at her, and by the way the sounds were, he was coming towards my room but Alice was trying to hold him back.

"Please! I want to keep her, like a daughter!" She kept on begging whoever the man was, but the way he sounded, he was a stubborn person.

"NO! IF YOU DO NOT STOP, I WILL KILL YOU TOO!" Kill her, _too_? Fear rushed through me and I staggered away from the door and dove for under the bed, probably the only place in this room decent enough to hide. I placed a hand in front of my mouth to keep myself from screaming or making any sound when the door burst opened and four sets of feet came in.

"Where is she?!" The one with the velvety voice, who's name was Edward, roared.

"I don't know! She was here this morning! Please, I'm begging you, don't hurt her!" Alice kept telling him. But even I knew, it was no use.

"Alice, Edward is right. You shouldn't have brought her here." A seductive but firm female voice stated. I knew, even without seeing or knowing her, that I didn't like her already.

"Tanya, I don't need your backtalk! Now, shut it!" I smiled inwardly at how much Alice was protective of me.

"Will both of you just be quiet!" Edward complained after Alice and…Tanya?

All of a sudden, I was hauled by the ankles by someone, and out into the open where 4 pairs of eyes lay upon me. There was Alice, who looked in pain when she saw me come out, Tanya, I presumed, with long strawberry blond hair, a very curved body and ice blue eyes, who looked at me up and down then grimaced slightly and lifted her nose to me, a tall man, about 19 years old with slightly cropped hair as black as night, striking sapphire blue eyes, clean cut features and a well toned body, who had the look of sympathy on his face, and the last one was probably the most handsome man I had ever seen.

He had tousled bronze hair, hard and intensified features, perfect red tinted lips, and the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. And I had seen a lot of green eyes. He had a lanky body, but you could see he was quite muscular, although his clothes covered his muscles, and he was quite tall, by what I saw.

I was in awe until I saw his expression. Fury and a hint of…awe? I couldn't be sure. I gulped loudly, and then looked down, not wanting to meet his hard gaze. His feet started to move towards me, and the next thing I was pulled up from the shoulder roughly, a whimper exiting my lips, and dragged along a series of corridors and stairs, hearing faintly Alice screaming my name behind me, and the other guy with the sapphire blue eyes agreeing with Alice, while I was hustled onto the deck.

I was thrown close to the edge of the boat, and then there was a sword close to my throat, held quite close to my pulse point.

"I suggest you head for that plank over-"He didn't get to finish because Alice was screeching at him from the grasp of a man who had blond locks and light brown eyes and a quite muscular body that was no match for Alice's small one.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL HER! S-SHE COULD CLEAN FOR US! WE COULD USE HER IN SOME OF OUR ROBBERIES! PLEASE, EDWARD, I'M BEGGING YOU!" He seemed to consider her words, but the blond bimbo came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder and said out loud: "But she could also be a great nuisance and ruin us instead of helping. And who knows, she could be from some rich family who doesn't know how to lift a finger." I narrowed my eyes at her, and was shocked to see Edward doing the same.

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and placed his sword in his belt and came to crouch in front of me, ignoring Tanya completely.

"What's your name?" He asked softly, as if he hadn't been pointing a knife at me a moment ago, and smiled crookedly at me.

"I-Isab-bella S-Swan." I stuttered, still afraid slightly of this man. A sad glint crossed his eyes but it quickly disappeared, and cold stares took over. He stood up and looked down at me.

"Well, Isabella, you will be in charge of cleaning this ship spotless or else. Caleb, Alice and Jasper, I'm holding you three responsible for her. If she fails, you all fail me. Now, everyone get back to work!" After that, he walked to a nearby cabin – the captain's carters I presumed – and slammed the door behind him. I looked where he had left for a moment, before I looked back and saw everyone had gone back to there tasks except Alice, the man with blue eyes and the one with blond hair and light brown eyes, who were coming towards me.

Alice crouched down and wrapped her arms around me, murmuring apologies, while the other two looked uncomfortable. She lifted her head from my shoulder and tears were staining her face. She smiled slightly and got up, and wiped her eyes and stood beside the man with blond locks who smiled warmly at me, and introduced himself.

"I'm Jasper, Alice's mate. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm in charge of looking out for incoming ships, and I'm the co-captain for when Edward isn't here." I smiled back and noticed he had a strange accent to his voice. It was faint, but you could distinguish it if you really listened. It was like a…southern voice. He seemed nice, and had a nice calming air around him, and he looked like someone I could trust easily.

The other man crouched down to my level and held out his hand to me. "I'm Caleb. Caleb Ryheart. In charge of weapons and defense, and it's nice to have someone here who isn't either a wench or a scoundrel."-He chuckled a bit-"Take that as a compliment Isabella." I shook his hand, smiling lightly, sensing he was a good guy.

"Oh, and just to warn you, when you here Edward's voice in your head, don't worry. It's his….ability." Jasper said suddenly. Ability?

"What's that?" I asked timidly. They looked at each other warily, and then Alice nodded and turned to look at me.

"It's…a power he's had for a while. He can read minds as well as send messages since he's the captain."

I nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Well, I'll take you downstairs and we'll get you your equipment. Knowing Edward, he didn't exactly mean what he said, but don't hold your breath." Caleb said, smiling at me at the end. I nodded then followed Alice and prepared myself for cleaning for a _long_ time.

* * *

**So, is it going well so far? XD Anyway, next chapter is gonna be like a year or week later to see how things go on the ship, and a few more things...XD Well, Review! (please! XD)**

* * *


	5. Double Shift

**Heyy! Guess who's back?! :P **

**Ok, well, this chapter is set, as you can see, 9 years later (when she's 13), so I could explain faster everything and move forward faster. All I can say is the drama is coming up SOON. one or two more chapter, then im bringing in what's gonna set the stroy in the twists.**

**Anyway, read on!**

**Love, **

**Yours truly! :P**

* * *

BPOV

_9 years later…_

I was sitting beside Alice on her red silk bed where she was coughing uncontrollably, result from the sudden sickness she had caught and looking quite faint. I jabbed a wet had towel on her forehead, trying to ease to pain in her head she kept complaining about, while cleaning her room at the same time.

I had found out earlier when I was 6 that when Edward said the entire ship, he meant the _entire _ship. Not one spot must be missed, not one board completely polished. And only having 14 hours to do so was quite troublesome, but I still managed, even if I ended up going to bed completely exhausted and weaken limbs. The only time I got the day off was once a month, during the time which they left, and when I was sick.

I was now 13 years old, and I had made friends with practically the entire crew, mainly Alice, Jasper, Caleb, Emmett (Who loved to mess with me frequently) and Rosalie, all except Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Irina and Elzear, who seemed to be quite distant from me, mainly Tanya who I guessed despised me. I didn't really care about her either.

We had also found out Edward couldn't read my mind, and couldn't send me messages either. And speaking of him, he was always keeping an eye on me, making sure I did my work properly, and keeping out of trouble, and even sometimes he was looking at me in a strange way, or finding excuses to talk to me. We were getting closer, but not to the point I would say he was a friend. Although he was probably the most amazing and handsome person I had ever met, I knew we could never be anything special together. I was just a nuisance to him.

One thing I really hated about living on this ship was that they had to sink one ship per month, but they refused to tell me why. I'm not sure I exactly wanted to know either.

Alice had become like my second mother to me, and I would do anything for her, like what I would be doing for her today. She was sick, but she was also in charge of uniforms and being Edward's assistant-ish.

"You're a sweetheart, you know that?" She said weakly, forcing a smirk upon her face. I smiled back, placing the towel back in the bowl filled with water. I quickly dried my hands, and then plopped back down on her side, placing the back of my hand against her forehead, shocked once again that her skin was ice cold, as usual. I squinted my eyes in confusion, then glance down at her, asking the question with my eyes. She shook her head and shrugged in indifference, but obviously she knew why she was like that. But like before, she refused to tell me.

"Apart from checking on everyone's clothes,"- I couldn't help it, I had to laugh –"_and _be ready to do anything for Edward?" She narrowed her eyes at me for the clothes thing, but she nodded.

"I'll be fine. Now, get going, you have a lot to do today. I promise I'll be fine tomorrow. Good luck sweetie!" She called while I hurried out of her room, closing it lightly behind me. A few months back, she had taken up the habit of acting like a mother to me, which I didn't mind since it made me feel better. Even when she acted motherly, she could still be my best friend.

Strapping my belt tighter to my waist, part of the uniform Alice had made for me, I ran up the stairs and onto the cloudy summer day, where everyone was up to their usual tasks, except Caleb who was bellow deck, sharpening the crew's sword and Edward who I presumed was in the captain's carters.

Grabbing my mop and bucket full of water, I rushed along the deck until I was suddenly tripped by something and next thing I knew I was soaring threw the air and closed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the impact. I waited a few moments, and then suddenly realized something was wrong. I should have hit something by now. I opened my eyes to see liquid coming towards my face, quicker then I would have imagined. The ocean.

As soon as I hit the surface, I knew how cold the water was, and I wasn't even under yet! I was swept under the water by the waves rolling onto me, battling against them with all my might, trying to get to the surface for my much needed air. The cold water began to freeze my limbs almost immediately, and cramps started forming into my legs.

Struggling against the current, I managed to break through the surface once and breathed deeply, just before another wave took me under. This time, the pressure was too much, and my tiny struggling arms were no match for the ocean's fury.

I knew I wasn't going to last long.

EPOV

Great. Here _she _comes again. I was laying on my bed, just closing my eyes and letting images flitter through my mind, mainly some of Isabella, but I would never admit it, when the door suddenly opened. I didn't need my advanced smelling sense to know who it was.

"Good morning, Eddie. How's my big boy doing?" God this woman absolutely infuriated me! I opened my eyes quickly and gasped shortly when I saw she was straddling my waist without touching me. Her face was inches from mine, her eyes practically oozing lust. How the hell did she get there without me hearing or sensing it?

I narrowed my eyes and growled silently, warning her to get off before I did something I would regret. Well, not completely regret, I just didn't want to lose one of my skillful crew mate.

_Ooooh…so arousing…_she said mentally

"Tanya, GET OFF. NOW!" I bellowed at her. Her eyes widened, but not in the way I was expecting them too. Without even noticing, her lips were suddenly attacking mine, and her hands were fisting themselves into my hair, while I kept my mouth in a tight line and trying to get her off without actually having to break any part of her. She kept trying to pry my mouth open with her tongue, but I kept my lips pressed shut firmly.

_You're mine now, Edward…_

Like hell! Without caring if I hurt her or not, I shoved against her with all my might and, successfully, flung her across the room until she hit a wall and then fell to the ground motionless. I wiped my mouth of whatever she left behind, and stood up quickly and marched over to her. I crouched down, then took her by the hair and raised her head forcefully to mine where I knew I was giving her a terrifying look. Ever since Isabella had become part of my crew, Tanya had made extra efforts to make me her mate, still something I didn't know why she did, but of course I just didn't love the woman. She was selfish, arrogant, way too dawm seductive to others, and faker then anything I had ever encountered.

"NEVER. AND I MEAN NEVER TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, OR I'LL MAKE YOU WALK THE PLANK INTO A VOLCANO!" I practically screamed at her in my most menacing tone, and for once, she looked terrified. Good.

"It's only because you like Isabella more than me, isn't it?!" She screeched at me while standing up, tears on the verge of falling over. WHAT?! Why would I like Isabella?! She was just some little girl that Alice wanted to keep. She was just some girl who was selfless, open-minded, gentle, delicate, kind…sweet…hard worker…_beautiful…those amazing brown eyes…_

Whoa! What the heck was that all about!?

"I knew it!" I hardly realized I hadn't answered her yet, but once she slammed the door, I shook my head and headed for my desk. I sat down, not knowing what to do and fettled with a pen. Where _had _those thoughts come from?

Instead of lingering into it longer, I decided to look into the thoughts of my crew…

_God this sickness sucks! …I hope Isabella is doing alright… _- Alice

_Jeez these ropes need to be changed…_- Jasper

_Man, this wind is wrecking my hair! _– Rosalie

_Mmm…god, Rosie knows just how to- _- Emmett, oh for the love of god, can't he think of something else?!

_There, that should do it. Just a few more minutes, and the current will take her forever…- _Tanya

_God, where are you, Miran- _Wait, What?! Current? Take her under forever?!

No one on this ship could drown except…Isabella! Oh, god, please be alive!

I jumped out of my chair, panic shooting through me, and ran onto the deck where everyone was still at work. I quickly ran towards Caleb, who was nearer to the boats edge, and picked him up by the collar, ignoring the fact he was a tad taller than me, and shook him vigorously, ignoring his panicked expression.

_Edward, what the hell is wrong?_

"WHERE'S ISABELLA!?" I practically shouted at him, watching his face searching the deck for her.

"I don't understand. She was right behind me a moment ago…Edward? What's going on?!" He began to really panic, but I barely noticed. I ran along the edge of the railing, searching the waters for any indication of her.

I froze immediately when I came to the east side of the ship, where the sun illuminated the water. Everyone was still working on there task, and had barely noticed the small body under the water, struggling for air…

* * *

**0.0 (god dawm it, i hate Tanya! Those who agree with me say I! lol, pirate humour) So, hows it coming along? Good? Bad? Abso - freaking-amazing? dreadful? Any more discriptions I could mention (:P)? **


	6. Rescued and discoveries

**Heyy again! Ok, just to clear a coupl of things up to start off.**

**1. They are different kind of vamps. Differences, they dont shine in the sun, they dont need to sleep but can, they CAN get sick if they drink from a sick human and they are vamps that can grow up, but stop ageing when they wish, like Caleb who's lived for four years then stopped.**

**2. I kinda got the math wrong for Bella's age. She's actually 15, bot 13...sorry, I was thinking at the time she was 4 instead of six.**

**Well, read on!**

_

* * *

I froze immediately when I came to the east side of the ship, where the sun illuminated the water. Everyone was still working on there task, and had barely noticed the small body under the water, struggling for air…_

EPOV

Oh god no!

Without thinking about it, I ran across the deck, ignoring everyone else, and jumped into the water. I soon as I hit the surface, I swam quickly to where I had seen that shadow in the water. As I swam through the icy water, (even though it did not affect me I could tell it was cold) I began to panic when I couldn't find her. I swam back to the surface and began to frantically yell her name. "ISABELLA!" I repeated, over and over again.

Nothing. No response whatsoever.

I should have been glad, right? I mean, she was just a human we were cursed with because of Alice. Nothing special whatsoever…

So, why did I feel so strange about her? It was as if my dormant heart had been awoken the day I had found her on my ship. I always seemed to soften whenever she was around. Why had I felt pain and sadness when she had been afraid of me?

All of a sudden, I saw a flock of brown hair in the distance, with another shadow approaching it. I ducked my head under the water to make sure I wasn't going insane, and sure enough, Isabella was there…motionless. NO! And to top it all off, there was a shark coming towards her. Over my dead body!

Like the shark itself, I launched myself towards Isabella and managed to grab her before the shark snapped at her. I quickly swam towards my ship with her body in my arms and the shark close on my heels coming. I looked down to see if she was alright, and held in my sobs when I saw she was completely limp in my arms, her eyes closed peacefully. I snapped my eyes shut in pain, and then opened them, still having a glint of hope that I could save her. Suddenly, the necklace around her neck began removing itself, and I quickly grabbed the locket in my other hand. From the way she always starred at it, I knew it was something special to her.

Once close enough to the ship, I jumped from the water and onto the ship. As soon as everyone caught sight of me and Isabella in my arms they rushed over, but I signaled them to stay back. I ignored all the worried questions and began pumping on her chest to get her lunges to reject the water she had swallowed.

Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, l closed her nose with my thumb and forefinger, and leaned down, my lips inches from hers.

"Please, come back to me…" I whispered silently, and opened her mouth and pressed my lips to hers. Suddenly, an electric shot ran through me from where my lips touched hers.

…And boy did I like it!

_Hey! You're trying to save her life here! Get your god dawm head in the game!_ I mentally chastised myself.

I breathed through my nose and blew through my mouth and into hers repeatedly, hoping for any sign that she was alright. After about the tenth time I blew, she coughed into my mouth and I quickly pulled away and looked down at her expectantly.

Slowly but surely, her eyes opened and our gazes locked. As if an electric current ran between us, pulling us closer, we reached towards each other and next thing I knew, she was in my arms, both of us wrapping our arms around each other. Without noticing it, a smile spread across my face.

_Awwwwww…- _Rosalie

_They look so happy together…-_ Caleb

Way to ruin a moment, huh? Groaning, I pulled away from Isabella, flinching mentally from the hurt and worried look on her face. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but I shook my head, clearing my head.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, still worried if she had hit her head or anything like that. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks for saving me. But, how did you know I was in trouble?" I felt my face go instantly hard and angry. I quickly remembered that little bit of information I had secretly received from the bimbo herself. I raised my head and turned it slowly in a predator mode, and caught sight of Tanya, cowering behind Irina and Kate. Panic instantly clouded her eyes and she took off towards her cabin._ If she wasn't one of my best crew mates, she would be dead._ I said mentally and towards Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Caleb who had figured it out as well. They were all glaring towards where she left, hands clenched into fists. I looked back down at Isabella and found her eyes were beginning to droop and her limbs were beginning to weaken.

"Are you tired?" She nodded and got up slowly, stumbling a bit. A quickly got up and held her upright. Without asking for permission, I took her into my arms like a bride and carried her to my cabin. She looked up at me weakly and confused, but I shook my head.

"Don't worry. I just need to take care of some business. And taking you to your room isn't exactly the safest place for you right now." I told her, laying her on her bed. I took the blanket at the end of the bed and covered her with it, tucking her in slightly. She smiled up at me, for some reason making my dormant heart beat mentally, and rested her head against the pillow. Before she closed her eyes, she touched her neck and frowned immediately. She shot up, panic written all over her face.

"Oh my, where's my necklace!?" She looked around frantically, and I realized I still had it in my pocket.

"Don't worry, I have it." She sighed in relief while I reached into my pocket where I had placed it. Before I gave it to her, I caught sight of some writing on it. I took a closer look and read what it said:

"_Although everything must always come to an end, no matter how perfect it is, love, forbidden or just, will last forever…"_

Mmm. Although quite unrealistic, it was quite nice. I looked down at Isabella, who was starring at me strangely, as if anticipating something. I smiled and handed her the necklace, which she took eagerly and clasped it on, a smile playing on her lips. She looked up at me again, and opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it right after.

"Thank you…again." She whispered, her exhaustion beginning to take over.

"Rest. When I'm done, I'll come back and take you to your room. Goodnight, Isabella." I said, walking towards the door.

"Call me Bella…" She said before I left. I froze and turned towards her and looked at her, confused.

"Why? What's the matter with 'Isabella'?" I asked. She shrugged and closed her eyes, but not before she whispered why.

"'Isabella' is too formal. And I like the way 'Bella' sounds…" With that, she dozed off. It was true, in a sense. It fitted her perfectly. 'Bella' meant 'beautiful'. And the way it sounded was perfect.

With a smile playing on my lips, I closed the door lightly and then headed towards Tanya's cabin, my smile disappearing and fury taking over. Without knocking, not caring anymore, I busted through her door, and quickly searched the room. As if thinking I would ease up on her, she was at her mirror, combing her blond locks. She looked in the mirror and her eyes widened and terror took over her features. I didn't care. I practically ran towards her and grabbed her by the hair, and flanged her across the room, where she landed on her desk, breaking it into pieces. Before she could get up, I picked her up by the neck and lifted her to the wall, where I squeezed her throat even more, making her gasp for air.

"You're…hurt-ting…me!" She managed to get out. Good. I inched my face closer to hers, and whispered in my most menacing tone:

"Oh really?! Well that's how Isabella felt when you tried to drown her! If you ever, and I mean _ever_, try to kill, hurt or even touch her ever again I swear I will slice you piece to piece and burn the remains! Do you understand?!" She nodded weakly, so I dropped her to the ground where she rubbed her throat.

"For what you did, you will be taking over Isabella's tasks, which includes cleaning the entire ship, and also doing Alice's task for the day!" She looked up at me completely terrified, and then bit her lip to keep herself from complaining, knowing it would only make things worse. Smart blond bimbo, for once.

I walked out of her room, slamming her door on the way out, and marched towards the deck. When I came on the deck, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw none other then the one enemy I had in this entire world closing in on my ship.

Black Ship.

* * *

**Say allo to the action and drama! So hows it coming? :P Next chapter is gonna take some time, cause school is back (barf) and my mom is strick about my time on the com p....GRRR. Anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviews! you guys rock! ....(dont mean i dont want any more! XD)**


	7. Caleb's tale

**Hey ya'll! just a heads up, this isnt where bella sees Jacob, its just a...well, read the chapter name. Anyway, thanks for the awesome rewiews! Love you guys!**

**Well, go on!**

_I walked out of her room, slamming her door on the way out, and marched towards the deck. When I came on the deck, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw none other then the one enemy I had in this entire world closing in on my ship._

_Black Ship. _

BPOV

Sensing someone was beside me, I sat up on Edward's bed, which was extremely comfy, and forced myself to open my tired eyes. I gasped immediately when I saw I wasn't alone in the cabin, standing up quickly and going into a defensive pose Alice had taught me. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I sighed in relief when I saw it had only been Caleb sitting beside me on my bed.

"Sorry Isabella didn't mean to frighten you." He spoke calmly, but with a hint of amusement was in his sapphire eyes. I sighed heavily in exasperation and went back to sit beside him on the bed, glaring at him the whole time. He smiled slightly, and sat himself into an Indian position.

"It's Bella, by the way. And, just so I don't freak out, what exactly are you doing here?" He looked at me for a moment before responding.

"Edward asked me to keep you in here until he's done…inspecting the ship. Oh, and nice name-switch." I nodded, a tad confused but not asking anything else. The air around us became quite uncomfortable, so I dug into my mind for anything I could ask him. While doing so, I realized how much I _didn't _know him. He was always telling me about his time on the ship, but not his past…Wanting to know more, I decided to question him.

"Cale, why did you ever come on this ship? I mean, it's nice but…why? What happened?" He looked away quickly, but not before I caught his agonized expression. I touched his shoulder lightly, and spoke softly to him.

"You don't need to tell me…it's just I want to know more about you. You always seen so distant…especially around Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice." I sighed quietly, and turned towards me slowly. He looked down and began to speak.

"I guess the truth has to come out sometime. Well, it all started when I was fifteen. I lived in a small town in Canada where everyone knew everyone. Well, one day, I was walking along the park and then saw the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on…

CalebPOV

_Flashback…_

Why? Why me?

I groaned in anger and punched the tree close to me with all my strength then ignoring the stinging pain. I'd rather have physical pain then going through this. My parents were totally clueless towards what I really was. To them, I was just a strong, bold and strong-hearted man ready to _marry _(forcefully, might I had.)some skank 2 years older than me. But truly, I was an intellectual young man who cared about others and wanted to wait to meet the right person for myself, instead of marrying a girl with absolutely no brains whatsoever.

Sighing in defeat, I was walking along the town's park, letting myself relax before I had to actually go on a date with _her._ Darcy Whitfield. The reason I wish I was dead. As I approached the bench, I sat down and buried my head in my hands. I few moments later, I heard some footsteps approaching, and slowly lifted my head and my eyes widened when I saw it was the town's bad boys. And, sadly, my enemies.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the runt." The leader, Adrian Landford, laughed at me. Also, sadly, he knew why I was upset; you seriously couldn't keep anything secret around here. I rose to my feet, glaring fiercely into his muddy brown eyes. He kept the smirk on his face, but fear was in his eyes as I towered over him.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Now!" I snarled loudly in his face. He lost his smirk and pushed me up a tree I hadn't noticed was there. He raised his fist, ready to punch me hard.

"No one talks to me like that!" And next thing I knew, his fist connected with my face. I bit back a whimper, but quickly closed me eyes, preparing myself for the next one. A few moments passed, and over an over I heard punching noises. One thing was wrong with the picture. I wasn't the one getting punched, and I was on the ground. Once the noise finished, I raised my head and locked gaze with cat-like silver blue eyes. Blinking a few times, making sure I wasn't hallucinating, I got to meet feet where I was met by the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Her eyes although wild-looking, where quite soft when she gazed up at me. I could tell her blush was natural, but her lips where tinted slightly by light pink lipstick. Her rich auburn hair cascaded down her back in waves of curls, and framed her face nicely. Still in awe, I had barely noticed the limp bodies around us.

Noticing my inspection, she chuckled slightly and came up to me closer. "Don't worry; they'll be up in a couple of hours. I'm Miranda by the way." I shook her held out and felt a light spark shift through me. By the slight widening of her eyes, she felt it too.

"Caleb. It's a pleasure to meet you Miranda. And…well, thank you for saving my hide." She laughed slightly and pulled her hand away, much to my dismay.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. My father would have me decapitated." She laughed, but a sudden wrench pulled at my chest.

"Over my dead body…" I mumbled quietly. Realizing what I had said, I hoped she didn't hear but by her softened eyes and smile, she had. And had taken it in a good way.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked softly, but anticipation was lacing her voice. I smiled widely and nodded.

* * *

We had the best day together ever. We had learned about each other much more than anyone else. She was a caring, selfless, kind, understanding, strong (both mind and physical), intelligent and independent young woman. At first I felt strange feelings towards her, but when she took me to watch the sunset on a deserted beautiful beach and unrepentantly took my hand, I knew what those feelings towards her were.

I had fallen in love with her.

For the rest of the summer, we spent all our time together, never regretting being late for our curfews and only sneaking out if we got grounded. I loved her, but I wasn't sure if she felt the same way. My parents were getting mad that I was spending no time with Darcy, but I couldn't care less. I loved Miranda. Not some vixen.

One night at the end of the summer, I crept into her room and found her huddled on the bed, crying hard. She was shivering in her nightgown, which was with thin straps and went down to her knees, and clutching a stuffed fox plush toy I had given her while petting her dog as well. Jumping through the window, the dog looked up, but didn't start barking. Instead, she hopped off the bed and when through the door, leaving completely. I smiled back, and then went and sat beside on the bed, and took her into my arms. She stiffened momentarily, but then when she looked up and saw it was me, her eyes immediately softened.

It didn't last, though. She began crying hysterics again, but clutching my long jacket instead. I repeatedly ran my hand up and down her back, over her hair too, whispering soothing words the entire time. After about an hour, she seamed to calm down, and nest thing I knew we were laying on her bed, clutching at each other. I smiled involuntary, loving the feeling of her in arms.

Wanting dearly to know what was wrong; I pulled her chin up to make her look at me and finally asked her.

"Miranda, what's wrong, though?" Her eyes watered again, but she held back her tears, for now. She took a deep breath and sat up, removing herself from my arms. I already missed the feeling.

"My parents are…forcing me to marry Sir Derrick Ferris…" She said slowly, turning her face away from me. I sat up, confused. Derrick was one of the wealthiest and most powerful men around here. Holding back the lump in my throat, knowing this is the moment I could lose her forever, I asked.

"Why don't you want to marry him?" My voice cracked a bit but she barely noticed. She whipped her head back to me with an extremely agonized expression.

"Because I'm in love with someone else…" She said, barely above a whisper. My heart cracked, realizing she could never have the same feelings towards me that I had towards her. Trying to keep my face composed, and ready for the one thing that would shatter me, I took a deep breath, and I asked her who it was.

"Who is it…if you don't mind me asking?" She turned her head away from me and mumbled a few things, but I was able to catch a few things like "…doesn't matter anymore…" and "…take the risk…" After that, she turned slowly to me, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"He's the most amazing person in the whole world. Although he's way out of my league, I love him intensely. I would do anything for him. And well…you're that person, Cale. I love you." With that she turned her head away from me, but not before I saw a tear glisten down her cheek.

She loves me…

She loves me.

She loves me!

I was mentally doing a happy dance, while wearing a gigantic smile on my face that I hadn't notice she was getting up and ready to make a run for it. Just before she began to run, I grabbed her hand, and she looked back at me, completely shocked but her tears were still running.

"Caleb, its ok…just leave, I understand if you never want to see me ever a-"she wasn't able to finish, because I pulled her to me, bringing both of us down on her bed, her on top, and I attacked her lips. She began responding almost immediately, and I smiled lightly against her lips when I felt that spark between us.

When we pulled away, we were both breathing hard, but both wearing big goofy grins on our faces. I lightly pressed my hand on her cheek, rubbing it soothingly, and leaned in a bit.

"I love you Miranda. Ever since we met, I've fallen for you. I know it may be soon but…" I pulled out the wedding ring I had both for her and opened it to her. Her eyes went wide, watered a bit, and a smile spread across her face.

"Miranda Linda Sandford, I promise to spend every day of my life showing you how much I love you. I swear to love every minute of the day and come to your every whim. Will you marry me?"

_End of flashback_

"…Well? What happened?" Bella was practically jumping up and down from how much she was into the story.

"She said yes." Smiling widely, she clapped her hands together lightly. Aww, man, she was spending way too much time with Alice.

"So that night…well, we…you'll learn about that later. Anyway, the next day I came back to her house and…" With the tone of my voice, she looked sad and unprepared for the next part. Also the day I felt like dying.

"She wasn't there. She had been shipped to Lord Derrick by her mother, who had found out about our engagement. Four years passed, and I kept searching, but never found her. My parents were pissed as hell, so was Darcy, but i didn't care anymore. One day I ran into Lord Derrick and almost killed him when he said he didn't know where she was. And that he taught she was dead. Oh, how I just wanted to end my life. I couldn't imagine myself living without her. So, I took a job at a local tavern, and a few days into the job I ran into Edward, one of my childhood friends." She made me stop there wither shocked expression at the last part. I smiled slightly, and quickly explained. "He and I used to play together in the playground until his family moved away. We had become close. So, anyway, he offered me a position on the crew as the weapon maker and repairer, another talent I had, and I took it to keep my mind off Miranda so I wouldn't…you know. So, that's the story…that's why I'm uncomfortable around them, because their love reminds me of Miranda…"

BPOV

Oh god, I never knew…No wonder he was always acting so strange around them. Their love hurt him because he couldn't have it. He couldn't be loved and love someone because she was…gone…

But it surprised me what Edward did for him. I guess he wasn't as cold as I thought. I looked beside me to find Caleb laying on my bed with his eyes closed and a few tears trailing down his cheek. I decided to go check on Alice, since there was nothing else to do. I leaned down and patted his hair soothingly before I quietly walked across the room and was about to open the door, when Caleb started to yell.

"BELLA! NO! DON'T GO OUT THERE!" But it was too late. I hadn't taken his warning seriously, and now I was standing in front of the entire crew, plus another one with mainly russet-colored skin. The captain, I presumed, looked at me with a glint of interest. He was quite tall and built dark black eyes, as well as hair and a very threatening stance.

I glanced at Edward, who was close by me, in time to see his face go into panic.

* * *

**Well? What did ya'll think? How's it coming? Anyway, the most important exams of the year are comin' up, so this may, or may not, be my last update until the exams are done. I wanna pass here, ok? But reviews might spur me on! XD**

* * *


	8. The truth

**Heyy! Ok, just to clear things up, again, Edward is seventeen, Bella is fifteen, Rosalie and Emmett are eighteen, Jasper and Alice are seventeen, Caleb is nineteen. The others, use your imagination.**

**Anyway, read on!**

_The captain, I presumed, looked at me with a glint of interest. He was quite tall and built dark black eyes, as well as hair and a very threatening stance._

_I glanced at Edward, who was close by me, in time to see his face go into panic. _

EPOV

No, _no_, NO! Why, Bella? WHY?!

I stiffened immediately, knowing this could very well end badly. Jacob had come here because I owed him. Long story short, when we were young, I had gotten him arrested, when it had been my fault all along, and he had made me vow to pay him back. I prayed to god he didn't take Bella.

I guess god hated me, because the moment she came through that door, his eyes had lit up, something rare, and a smile had spread across his face, something ever rarer. He turned his head to look at me and smiled smugly. NO!

"Who might this fine young woman be?" He asked in his husky voice, stepping closer to her. I wanted to dearly throw him off my ship, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. She seemed quite guarded, which made me smile slightly, and she didn't show any sign of fear.

"Isabella Swan." She answered in a monotone voice. Jacob's smile disappeared, and his thoughts were quite disappointed that she didn't like him. Good.

"And what are you to this ship, Isabella?" He asked quietly, stepping closer to her.

"Cleaner of this vessel." She answered, once again in a monotone voice. He shook his head, feigning disappointment, but his body gave him away.

"Now who in the right mind would make something as beautiful as you do such a thing?" He now was kneeling in front of her, and for once a glint of fear shone in her eyes. She shrugged lightly, trying to look like she didn't know, but it still stung to know I had been the one to command her that task. I hadn't known at the time how amazing she truly was.

"A crew of vampires, and they make a poor human clean such a large ship." He spoke loudly, making each of us hear. Her eyes widened instantly, and so did mine. No…Why?! This was the one thing I had been trying to avoid ever since she became part of us. I knew once we told her she would hate us forever…for the monsters we were.

"Vampires?" She spoke slowly, looking at me in disbelief. I looked at the ground, unable to look at her. Although this was bad to me, Jacob quickly found a way to manipulate that small piece of information.

"What? They haven't told you?" He asked in disbelief, but you could see it was an act. She shook her head, and this caused Jacob to smile.

"Well, it is true. They are. And every month they hunt down a ship and suck the passengers dry. I wouldn't be surprise you were on one of those ships." I flinched, knowing way to well that's exactly where we got her. If it hadn't been for Alice, she would have died that night.

Her eyes only rolled, as if she thought he was missing something. "No, they told me they _saved _me from a burning ship. They've been like a family ever since to me. And I think they would have told me by now if they were vampires." She laughed at the end, but I could see a bit of unsure ness in that laugh. Just then Alice came on the dock and I quickly sent her a message of what was going on and she ran to Bella immediately.

Bella was about to say something else, but she suddenly went rigid and focused on something around Alice's wrist. I leaned to the side a bit and caught sight of what it was. A bracelet. Why would she react like that to that?

"Oh my god…you're not lying…" What? She turned her head to be, her face full of anger but with tears in her eyes. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME THAT NIGHT! YOU _KIDNAPPED _ME AND KILLED MY PARENTS!" I looked away in shame, knowing she would never forgive us for this. It was true. We had basically taken her life away that night.

"No, honey, that's not true!" Alice tried to take her in her arms, but Bella recoiled instantly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! THAT BRACELET BELONGS TO MY MOTHER! I SAW IT ON HER THAT NIGHT! YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU?! I don't care about all of you being vampires, but you have taken away my life, my parents, and my future! I'll never forgive all of you ever again!!" And with that, she ran from Alice and headed towards her cabin, but not before she stopped by me briefly and whispered at me in the most clod voice I had ever heard: "And to think I was actually beginning to fall in love with you."

I didn't notice when she left, I didn't notice anything. All I could think was _she loved me…but now I've lost her forever._

"Well, that will be all. See you around, leeches!" I didn't even acknowledge his departure.

I was still standing there motionless when my crew surrounded me and looked at me with pity, except for Tanya of course, but I didn't care.

"Edward? You ok?" Caleb asked weakly. I shook my head lightly and headed towards my cabin and slammed my door on the way in. I fell on my bed and brought the blankets she had slept in around me and actually cried myself to sleep. I realized now why I always felt so strange about her.

I realized why it felt like my heart began to beat every time I saw her.

It was because I loved her.

BPOV

I screamed as I threw everything I could touch across the room, not caring if it left dents in the wall or if the object broke on impact.

They had lied to me. About more than one thing too.

I honestly didn't care about the fact they were vampires, but they had lost all my trust.

But actually killing my parents and kidnapping I had crossed the line.

I grabbed a bag from under my bed and stuffed some of the clothes Alice had gotten me and zipped it up quickly. Placing it around my shoulder, I headed for the door, but not before I heard something hit the floor. I ignored it and headed up to the deck where the full moon was shinning on the surface of the ocean. I glance at Edward's cabin with a glare, but truthfully, I still had feelings for him. I still cared about him.

_But that doesn't matter anymore…_a smile voice at the back of my mind said. I decided to listen to it, and go on with the plan I had made earlier. I couldn't trust them, so I was running away, someplace I could start over.

I quickly headed for the extra paddle boat, lowered it to the water and hopped in, and took the paddles and began to move farther away from the one place I had stupidly called home for the past 9 years. I looked back one last time, actually feeling a pang in my chest for leaving, but I couldn't care anymore.

With that, I sped into the night, not knowing where I was going.

* * *

I woke up sore all over, with that blazing sun beating down on me. I was sleeping in a small row-boat, what else could I expect? I rolled onto my side, and felt something tug at my wrists. My eyes flew open and I looked up to see I was tied up to a poll in the center of a familiar vessel. I looked around and instantly knew it wasn't the Bloody Pearl. Everything was completely black; making the boat looks scary and mysterious.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming my way and turned my head and saw none other then Jacob Black from yesterday, smiling evilly down at me.

"Welcome to your new home Isabella. Now you will be working for _me._"

* * *

**Well, well, well. Goodbye easy going, heloo action. So what do you guys think?! Is it ok? Seriously, I want to know. its like 2 am, and I have no sense of judgment right now. so, REVIEW! XD**

* * *


	9. Gone

**Heyy again! This one was quick, eh? Well, thank you again for the awesome reviews, guys! Love you all!**

**Well, read on!**

_

* * *

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming my way and turned my head and saw none other then Jacob Black from yesterday, smiling evilly down at me._

"_Welcome to your new home Isabella. Now you will be working for me."_

EPOV

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, my eyes slightly puffy from the crying. I couldn't care. I realized now that the one thing I've been missing my entire life was now out of my grasp. I wouldn't be surprised if she took a sword and use her skills we've thought her and kill me. I still wouldn't care. As long as she was the one delivering death, I didn't mind.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Alice came stomping into my cabin. I turned my head and saw her positively furious, with just the hint of sadness creeping behind those eyes.

"Edward, not a word! Get your pitiful ass out of that bed and go talk to her!" She practically screeched at me. I winced slightly, but barely moved.

"What's the point?" I said in a monotone voice. She shook her head as if I were the stupidest man on earth. I probably was.

"The point is that you love her, and she loves you, which means she'll actually listen to you! Now, get up, before I chain you to myself and drag you down there!"

"…She doesn't love me…not anymore anyways…" I tried my best not to let that single tear fall, and successfully restrained it. She groaned loudly and next thing I knew, she grabbed me by the collar and threw me off the bed. Wow. For a small person, she sure had muscles. I hit the floor hard, but I barely felt anything.

"What kind of dimwit are you?! Do you know why I took her that night?" I looked up, suddenly interested in what she was saying. She was glaring down at me fiercely.

"Because I had a vision. A vision of you and her together. Together and happy and unbelievably in love. That's why. But if you don't convince her that we all care about her and you apologize for lying, I fear that vision is slipping away. And fast." I stared up wide-eyed at her, unable to believe what she was telling me.

…_a vision of you and her together…Together and happy and unbelievably in love…_

That's all it took.

With sudden determination, I stood up and walked straight out that door. I didn't miss that smug smile on Alice's face when I past her either. I ignored her and marched towards Bella's cabin. As I approached the stairs leading bellow deck, I realized every one was lined up and clapping, except for Tanya who was glaring, and encouraging me. I smiled at my crew, but became a tad scared when Emmett began pumping his arms in the air and screaming: "Woo! Go Eddie!!!" God I hate that nickname. Ignoring the goofball, I practically ran downstairs, and knocked on her door.

No answer.

I sighed quietly, figuring she was still slightly mad. I leaned my head against the door and placed my hand against it in a pleading way.

"Bella, please, talk to me. I know you must think of us as monsters that ruined your life, and I'm terribly sorry. I wish I could go back in time and undo what happened that night. But then I wouldn't have met you. I know I haven't treated you well, but thing is, I realized something. I love you. I don't know what it is about you that intrigue me so, but it just does. If I could change anything, it would be to have realized it sooner." I waited patiently after that for a response, but their still was nothing. I began to get worried. What if she had hurt herself?

"Bella? Are you ok?" Still nothing. I was really afraid now. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out her door key, and quickly unlocked it. I threw the door open and my breath immediately caught in my troath. The room looked as if a tornado went threw it. The bed was knocked on its side, the night table was broken, and everything else was either broken or on the ground. I looked around more frantically, and their was no sign of Bella.

She was gone.

I collapsed to the floor and dropped my head into my hands, and like yesterday, began to cry. I opened my eyes for a minute and they locked onto a small necklace on the floor. I reached with a trembling hand towards it, and delicately picked it up. It was Bella's. I knew she treated this necklace as if it were her life. I clutched it to my chest and allowed more tears to fall.

This confirmed my suspicion.

She had left.

BPOV

_2 years later…_

"Put your back into it, you stinking wench!" I was screamed at as I scrubbed the filthy deck over and over again to get rid of the sludge. And on top of that, I was in the middle of a thunder storm! I felt the splinters of the black wood enter my knees as I moved along the deck, washing every stinking part of it! At least when I was on the Bloody Pearl they let me wear pants when cleaning! And they didn't force me to work during storms!

The Bloody Pearl…Edward…

God, I curse the day I left! I wished I could be back there, hopefully in the arms of the one I loved. I had lost my necklace, and hopped to god it wasn't in the ocean or in Jacob's hand.

I hated that lowlife! On top of torturing me to death, he was always demanding me to wear skimpy outfits so he could enjoy my torturing even more! I hated him with every ounce I had in me. One time he actually felt me up! The scar on top of his eye is reminder of that too. No one touches me, _no one._

As I finally finished, the one behind me, Sam, grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the captain's, cabin. Oh, great. I also learned a few months back that the crew wasn't the only ones with a secret. They were werewolves, and the scar stretching down my side from the bottom of my breast to the top of my thigh had been my punishment for giving the captain _his _mark.

He shoved me roughly threw the door and closed it loudly behind him. I slowly turned around and saw the captain starring out the window, his back to me. He slowly turned and faced me, his face completely smug.

"Well, Isabella, I have thought about this for a while, and I have made a decision." Please let me go, please let me go.

"I have decided we shall be married, tomorrow at sunset." WHAT?! LIKE HELL!

"No." I said fiercely. There was no way I was marrying him. He threw his head back and let out a laugh that sent shivers down my spine. I glared menacingly at him, but this only made him laugh harder.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter. And if you do not cooperate, I'm afraid your days will come to an end." He spoke, absolutely confident he had me. And truth is, he did. I let my head drop, completely defeated. He came to me and lifted my face with his disgusting hands. He looked into my eyes and smiled victoriously. He began to lean down, and I caught on instantly what he was about to do, so I brought my foot up and collided it in between his legs. He let out a loud yelp and bended down, clutching his manhood. I smiled widely, but when he looked up I knew what was going to happen next.

Before I could even blink, he changed into his wolf form and lunged at me. I ducked his attack but he quickly came around. I ran towards his window, but after 5 steps he caught me be the arm, unleashing a loud cry from my lips, but we didn't stop. Next thing I knew we crashed threw his window and into the freezing ocean. As soon as we hit the surface, he let go of my arm. I felt the blood pool out, but barely acknowledged it. I began swimming furiously, looking over my shoulder once in a while and saw Jacob climbing onto the ship. Well, at least I wasn't being followed. I looked back and trudged on; thanking the endurance I had developed over the years.

But I knew one thing for sure; he wasn't going to give up that easily.

He was always determined to get what he wanted.

After about two hours of swimming, exhaustion began to creep up on me. My eyes were drooping slowly but surely, and I didn't know how long I was going to last. Suddenly, a small spec rose out in the distance and even from afar I could tell it was an island. I changed course quickly, and headed for the island. As I closed near it, I really began to feel tired.

_Common! Only about 100 meters! _I pet talked myself mentally.

I knew it wasn't a long distance, but my muscles couldn't take it anymore.

I stopped and allowed the ocean to swallow me up.

The last thing I saw was a flash of red heading towards me.

* * *

**XD Cliffy! I know, but theres more, so dont kill me. What do ya'll think so far? One word. REVIEW! :P**


	10. Free

**Well, im saying right now i did pretty awesome on the exams! In celebration, this chapter is longer than the others. hope you enjoy! :D**

**Well, read on!**

_I knew it wasn't a long distance, but my muscles couldn't take it anymore. _

_I stopped and allowed the ocean to swallow me up._

_The last thing I saw was a flash of red heading towards me._

EPOV

_2 years, and 1 week later…_ (1 week after Bella escaped)

I had been _everywhere. _I had gone to _everyone. _And still no sign of her.

I sighed quietly, looking out onto the horizon where the sun was beginning to set. It was beautiful, but nothing compared to what I once had. Thinking about her again, I automatically clutched her necklace, which hung around my neck (if anyone laughed, criticized, or even looked funny towards it, I let them know quickly just how much it meant to me, and that they shouldn't say anything.). I unclasped it, something I did frequently, and read the words inscribed upon it once more.

"…_Although everything must always come to an end, no matter how perfect it is, love, forbidden or just, will last forever…"_

I hope so.

I was to drawn to the necklace I hadn't notice Alice sneaking up on me.

"I miss her too…everyday I think when I wake up about going to see her, but then I remember…" I nodded meekly at her words, knowing what she meant. I too woke up, picturing going to her bedroom and watching her wake up, or bringing her breakfast.

"It's just…why did that _mutt _have to be there? If he hadn't show up then, things would have progressed just fine." I said, sighing in exasperation in the end. She nodded at my words, but then sadness crossed her face briefly, but then left as soon as I looked.

"What?" I asked, adding just a hint of authority to my voice. She looked away momentarily, and took in a sad deep breath.

"Its…I mean, even if he hadn't shown up, we still would had had to tell her, sooner or later. And she was smart, so she would have figured it out." My eyes widened at her words, not out of anger, but out of recognition. In a sense, it was true…

…but would she have reacted the same way?

Suddenly, she grabbed the necklace from my hands and inspecting it, a bit of confusion crossing her face. She shook her head lightly before handing it back to me.

_What kind of locket has some strange symbols on it? What the heck are they suppose to mean? – _Alice

At first, I ignored her thoughts, but then I sat straight up, completely confused. What symbols? It was clear lettering to me. I looked at her sideways, seeing her still slightly confused, but getting distracted by the sunset.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I said a bit aloud. She turned directly towards me, knowing what I meant but still confused.

"The symbols. On the locket. Don't you see them?" She pointed to the necklace in my hands. I looked down; checking it all over, but their still was no sign of any symbols of any sort. I looked back up with my eyebrow lifted skeptically. She looked at me like I was crazy and pointed once again to it, but closer, and drawing what she saw.

"Alice, I don't see any symbols. Just this inscription." As soon as I finished, her eyes grew as wide as saucers and she jumped up and down happily. Ok, she was helpful, but very creepy at times.

"Uh, mind telling my your acting like a little kid high on sugar?" She practically ignored me, and went on with her happy dance, whatever the cause. I watched in amusement, and a bit of impatience, wondering if she had a personality disorder. She could be as fierce as a mind blowing storm or as happy and chipper as the sun.

"Remember when we were young and I used to be in that magic stuff?" She finally spoke after a few moments. I nodded, remembering that phase quite well. Her "Alice has gone Loco" phase. She had been into witchcraft or all that creepy stuff. We had been the only ones that had known. If not, she would have been either been killed or tortured or exorcised.

"Wellllll, I was into the jewelry said to possess magic, and one day I entered this strange shop, and I had seen a necklace close to that. The shop-keeper, guessing it was a witch, had told me it was a soul mate necklace."

"…Your point?"

"She told me that all you had to do was burn a piece of hair from the person you wished the necklace worked with. Anyways, the necklace could only be read by one person, and that person was the necklace's wearer's soul mate. The one they were destined to be with." No way. There's no way a monster like me could be meant for someone like her…

Alice smiled smugly next to me, obviously figuring I finally understood. Without knowing, a giant smile spread across my face, thinking about Bella and me together…

"Oh my god…Eddie's first smile! I need to preserve this moment forever! Quick, someone, gimme an easel and paintbrush!" I sighed, completely irritated. Emmett. Of course. The goof ball knew exactly how to ruin a moment. I turned and gasped quietly when I saw the entire crew behind me, smiling widely. (Except you know who.)

I was about to say something when I saw their faces drop, and terror and anger took over. I looked over my shoulder and a loud sneer escaped my lips.

Black ship.

* * *

"What do you want, mongrel!?" I sneered, trying to restrain myself from ripping his throat out. If it wasn't from this bastard, I wouldn't have lost Bella!

He smiled smugly, knowing exactly why I was pissed. "Look, I was just seeing if you've know about what's happened to that little girl of mine. Or should I say my fiancée?" No! He was the one that had taken her!

…Fiancée? I felt my heart practically break in two.

"What have you done to her!?" Rosalie screeched from my side. She too was holding herself back. She may not have been that close to Bella, but she still felt protective of her. I admired her for that.

"Nothing. She came to us. And boy, does she make a good looking cleaner! Too bad she's dead though…" I was prepared to lunge, but the moment his sentence ended, I froze. Bella…dead?

I collapsed to the floor, barely hearing his laughter. I barely noticed him leaving. I didn't even notice my crew surrounding me, pitying me. I didn't care. All I felt was inner pain, and loads of numbness.

If lightning struck me, I wouldn't feel it.

I had just lost what I cared about the most permanently.

BPOV

All around me was darkness. I barely felt anything, just the constant slow beating of my heart, getting weaker and weaker every minute. So this was death. At least it was painless. As I slowly felt my life slipping away, I saw my life flash in my mind one last time. My parents…my friends…my precious necklace, the last memory of my father…the party…waking up in a strange new place…being told of my parents' death…my new friendships…my new life…Edward…running away…being captured…and now death.

Suddenly, I felt a slight tug on my arm, but barely acknowledged it. A few moments later, a felt something warm on my neck, as if a soft wind was blowing there. I heard faint whispering close to my ear, spirits come to take me perhaps, and then an excruciating pain in my neck was developed, and moments later, it was as if fire were shooting threw my veins…

One thing for certain, I wasn't dying.

* * *

As the fire receded from my heart, which had completely stopped, I began to sense things surrounding me. I could tell someone was beside me, shifting his or her weight once in a while, I could smell the ocean, so I knew I was close to a shore, and a heard the wind blowing threw leaves, which sounded close to me, directly above me if I wasn't mistaking.

Opening my eyes slowly, I inwardly gasped, seeing my vision becomes 1000 times better and clearer. I was right about the leaves, seeing large palm trees above me, and then looking to my side and seeing the vast ocean, coming again and again in waves, as if it was trying to swallow the island whole. I turned my head to the right and sucked in a breath. I was starring directly into solid guarded sliver eyes. Whoever it was leaned back a bit and I saw her profile completely. She was definitely not human, seeing the transparent pale skin, the high lined features, and the predator and graceful movements.

She had a mix between a heart shaped face and a round one, making her look kind, until you looked into those cat-like dangerous eyes that is. She stood up, gazing down at me emotionless, and I could she was quite tall, about 5 feet 10, from my point of view. She had tight fitting black and red clothes and a blood-red cap with black intricate patterns on her head, and a leather captain's hat on top, hiding her hair, if she had any.

"Well, at least she's ok…" She mumbled to herself. Had she saved me?

"Who are you?" I asked, but my eyes widened at the sound of my voice which now sounded like bells. She smirked slightly, seeing my reaction, but it quickly disappeared. She seemed to deliberate for moment, the looked back down at me and practically hardened her gaze on me.

"Myra. What's yours?" Interest seemed to glint in her eyes momentarily, so I took the chance to make her like me somewhat.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. Where am I, by the way?" Curiosity was starting to get on my nerves, so I couldn't hold it back. Her eyes softened, making hope of becoming her friend grows stronger. I so did not want to be on her list.

"I call it Midnight Island. It's where I've lived for a while with my friends. I guess you could say we're people who either ran away from forced marriage to breaking the law and not wanting to be caught. As for the name, it's because every midnight the way the moon shines on the island, it's as if magic surrounds the place." I nodded, liking this already. Maybe I could hide here for a while, until I knew for sure Jacob had forgotten about me, or found some other girl to harass and enslave.

What was I thinking?! Why the heck was I this shallow suddenly?

"Myra, what happened exactly?" For a moment she looked pained, the next she was back the her unemotional look.

"I was taking a walk and saw something along the horizon, and swam out to get you. You were on the verge of dying, so I sort of saved you. If you can't guess, you're a vampire now, and so am I…been that way for a while too…" I had to strain to hear the last part, but still got it. Wait what!? I was a…a. bloodsucking monster?!

She must have seen the look of disgust on my face, because she frowned instantly and her eyes grew hard again.

"A 'thank you for saving my life' would be gladly appreciative. Look, I know it may not be the first thing on your wish list, but it was either that or death." She turned to walk away, but slowed down to a complete stop, and sighed heavily. Even from this angle I could tell she was sad, because of the way her shoulders drooped instead of that confident and fierce stance I had seen earlier.

"You can come stay with us if you want…we stick together, me and my friends, and if you need a place right now, ours is available to you." I stood up, gasping at how fast I did it, and followed her quietly while we trekked threw the deep forest.

After a few minutes, we arrived to a beautiful meadow, filled with wild flowers like roses, lilacs, orange blossoms and more. It was surrounded by a lush and extremely green forest, every color intensified, either naturally or because of my new sight. In the middle of the meadow were 4 giant oak trees, wide enough to fit 7 people together and still being able to not be seen from the other side, and about 150 meters high. Wow.

And each tree had a very nice tree house, quite close the top, which was quite high, and the middle of the trees were actually dug out, with a rope dangling in the middle, probably leading to the top were the houses were. The trees were placed in a perfect circle, and in the middle was a bonfire where 2 other girls sitting side by side, laughing at something. Suddenly, Myra cleared her throat and both the girls stood up. Both came to us, smiling at me with kindness, and introduced them.

"Bella, these are my friends, Serena," She gestured toward the one with long wavy dark brown hair, with hazel fierce eyes and a very confident stance, "and Lucinda, Lucy for short. Or as she prefers, Erin, which is her middle name." and to the other who had long curly blond hair, a long face but with an amusing expression, as if she was always like that, and ice blue eyes screaming she was fun to be around.

"No judging the name! Lucinda is way too sweet. Erin's better." The one with long blond hair said, completely serious, but Serena was laughing hard, while Myra smirked slightly.

"It's not funny!" She yelled, and Serena had to purse her lips and bite her cheek to stop from laughing.

"Anyway, welcome to your new home Bella." Myra said before heading for one of the trees. I smiled, feeling safe surrounded by these people.

Maybe I was finally home.

…Or maybe home was on a certain ship out a sea, a voice in the back of my mind spoke.

* * *

**So what ya'll think?! XD Well, there you go! chapter 10! Review!!...please?! XD:P**

* * *


	11. New family

**Heyy! Well, I Have some bad new...I wont be updating for a while, and thats for obvious reasons. SUMMER is HERE! I know you guys might hate me, but I have a life, ya know? I'm trully sry, but I'll try to update as often as I , once again.**

**But, I hope, keep on reading!**

* * *

"_Anyway, welcome to your new home Bella." Myra said before heading for one of the trees. I smiled, feeling safe surrounded by these people._

_Maybe I was finally home._

…_Or maybe home was on a certain ship out a sea, a voice in the back of my mind spoke._

BPOV

I shook my head, getting rid of the thought. They were probably better off without me, I decided. I needed to move on, no matter how hard it would be. This was my new family, not _them._ Absentmindly chewing on my bottom lip, I looked up into the large trees with houses at the top and bridges connecting each of them together, and imagined myself living in them. I could just imagine standing up there and feeling the wind blow on me during a storm, or seeing clearly a beautiful sunrise or sunset.

I was about to talk to Serena and Erin again, wanting to know them more, but I was knocked down onto the grass by an undetectable force. I got up quickly and looked around, searching for whatever had done it. I was knocked down once again, but this time I was sure no one had even touched me. Before I could even get up though, something or someone straddled my back and locked my body down. Breathing slightly hard, I opened my eyes fully and saw a knife pointing at my face. It was slightly tinted red with intricate spiraled designs on it.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" A high pitched voice screeched. From the corner of my eye, I saw the others running this way, and saw for the first time how far I had gotten thrown. I looked back up and was shocked to see who my attacker was. A little girl about 4 years old. Are you kidding me? I smirked slightly and gasped loudly when I felt the blade hit my neck. My new skin didn't stop it. Instead, the skin felt like it was burning! I yelped and the little girl smirked evilly.

She was about to slice my neck when someone threw her off of me. I looked sideway while quickly getting up and saw it had been Myra that had knocked her down, but…in a gentle way? I couldn't be sure.

Looking at the little girl fully, I saw she was quite muscular for her age, but not bulky; she had long midnight black hair that cascaded down her back in elegant curls, a cute and gentle face with striking turquoise eyes that were almond shaped and defined slightly. She was quite pretty, but that little stunt made me wonder what was on the young girl's mind.

"Sorry Bella for that, Farrah here is quite protective of us, and didn't know who you were. Isn't that right Farrah?" Myra said, authority lacing her voice even though she had a gentle voice. Wait, gentle?

"Yes…sorry." She mumbled, looking away quite embarrassed. I saw her dagger on the ground and went to pick it up for her when a hand grabbed mine and jerked it away. I looked at Erin confused and she kicked the dagger toward Farrah.

"Are you crazy?! Do you even know what that thing is?!" She screamed, for some reason making me feel quite stupid. She moved her hands in the air briskly to empathize her point.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. She shook her head in annoyance, and nodded at Serena so she continued. She smiled slightly back and stepped towards me, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"That dagger is made of Armacite. It's a rare metal only found in lava seconds after an eruption, and if you can guess, can burn through anything, including vampire skin, which you felt when she jabbed it in your neck. Count yourself lucky it didn't pierce your skin, or else you would have died in five seconds flat." I felt my eyes widening instantly and my hand reaching for my throat automatically. To my relief, I felt nothing there.

"Guys! The boys are back!" Erin shouted and ran quickly then an arrow towards the fire. I looked further and saw two figures advancing toward the trees. They all high-tailed away from here and ran towards them, and I quickly followed. Once arrived, I saw one of them had cropped dark brown hair with red at the tips of each hair, a gentle stance with a calm air surrounding him, highly defined features and with expressive hazel eyes with green flecks in them. The second one was slightly taller then all of us, maybe half a head taller then Erin, with sandy blond hair styled nicely, a nicely toned body and soft features, and the brilliant ice blue eyes, with brownishing around the pupils. Overall, they were both quite handsome, and apparently both taken since each had a girl in their arms.

"Bella, this is Anthony, which is the one Serena is clinging too desperately," She motioned towards the first one, holding to Serena who was sticking her tongue out at Myra, "And Jackson, the other one that has Erin. Guys, this is Bella. She'll be staying with us from now on, and as for why, Ask her." They both smiled at me warmly, and came over to me and shook my hand once the girls finally released them.

"Welcome to our place. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Anthony said, bringing my hand to his lips, but not in a way that said he was interested, just out of politeness. He then quickly stepped back to an eager Serena and brought his arms around her waist; noticeably making her content by the way she smiled. Jackson nodded politely and smiled, but made no move to come towards me seeing as Erin had a death grip around him, but he didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Let us introduce ourselves fully by the fire. I want to know everything!" Farrah squealed, suddenly not in her killer mode no longer, and brought us over to the logs around the fire. Once seated, I noticed everyone was seated in pairs, apart from Myra who was drifting away silently.

"Myra, where are you going?" Erin asked, slightly in annoyance. Myra looked over her shoulder, her expressionless face clouded all of a sudden, and shrugged. "I was…going to take a shower." She said, almost out of ear reach even for us, but apparently Serena and Erin weren't having it. They got up in a huff and went over to Myra and dragged her over. She looked up at me once seated beside Farrah and I saw a flash of sadness cross her face, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Well, I guess I'll start," Serena announced and cuddled up closer to Anthony. "I was born in a poor family; my original name was Angelica Serena Laurens, but I changed it to forget my past, and I'll explain why soon enough. To help my mom raise our family, I was hired as a maid for this arrogant lord, although he paid nicely. After a while, he became obsessed with a local girl, and he married her. Each night he would try to seduce her, because she refused to sleep with him, but when she refused, he would come to me…we never really went all the way, but it was brutal the way he treated me. I became close friends with his supposed wife, and a few weeks later, Lucinda," She motioned towards Erin, "…came and was hired. We all became close friends, and we saw how tortured the girl was, so we ran away but…she…didn't really make…it." I narrowed my eyes slightly at her in the end, seeing as she was stuttering, but I dropped it. "While escaping, and after she…died, we ran into Anthony and Jackson, then…Myra and then Farrah kind of came along." She finished, but avoided looking at me, or anyone for that matter.

"I'm from actually a rich family, but I grew tired of them. So, I ran away and found a job along some tavern. After a while, I grew tired of the pirates coming and going, always trying to feel me up, so I looked for more employment. I found some with the same lord Serena talked about, and from there on out you know the rest." Erin finished, and then snuggled up closer to Jackson.

"Well, me and Anthony were both pirates before, and worked on ship to shit, never staying in one place. We got bored of all the fighting and all that, so we worked on a harbor, and then two months later, two beautiful girls show up and took us along for a ride. But one thing the others left out is that Myra was a vampire already, and she changed us, all except Farrah." Jackson finished, and Anthony nodded, but his eyes were slightly confused.

They were keeping something from me.

They all looked at me expectantly, but I noticed Myra and Farrah had said nothing, but I nodded anyways and began.

"Well, I was born Isabella Marie Swan, but I now prefer Bella, and both my parents were quite wealthy. Anyway, one night there was this big party, and I fell asleep on the boat, and I found out later on they were murdered. I woke up, and I was on a different ship," I was going to leave a few people out, including Alice, who could have told me the truth. "…the crew made me they're slave, but I made a few friends, including Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Caleb Prowle. Bottom line, they betrayed me when I found out they were the ones who killed my parents, and they hid away from me what they truly were, which was vampires. I escaped, but was caught and forced into a harder slave then before by another captain, who in the end was a werewolf, and who tried to marry me, so I ran away, and I was about to drown when Myra saved me. So, there you go." They all nodded, some with shocked expressions, some with murderous, and one in particular with sadness. That one was Myra. I narrowed my eyes, seeing as my story wasn't as sad as her face beheld, but she stood and marched away. Serena turned her head and called out to her, but she ignored us.

"…I'm just going for a w-walk…" She called. I looked more closely, and noticed something fell from her side.

My eyes widened slightly when I figured it out.

It was a tear.

* * *

I marched towards the bed and flopped myself down on it. I know we didn't need to sleep, but I felt really exhausted, and apparently this coven preferred sleeping as well. They had given me the spare tree with a tree house, which I was sharing with Farrah. She wasn't that bad once you got to know her, actually she was pretty understanding and funny. I was going to get along with her just fine. Everyone else had their own tree, Myra had her own, Serena and Anthony shared one, and Erin and Jackson shared the other. Myra still wasn't back, and I was starting to get worried.

"She's fine…she usually goes out until midnight then comes back. Mom just…needs time alone often." She finished, then flopped down next to me and pulled the covers over herself. Wait, mom? I turned and faced her, a confused expression on my face. I was about to ask, but she beat me once again. That's another thing I learned shortly after she left. Farrah had a power that she could attack you mentally as if she was doing it physically, and she could know what you were about to say.

Anthony could teleport short distances, Erin had this sonic boom thing when she yelled that could make you paralyzed, and throw you 100 feet away, Serena was a shape shifter, and Jackson could create things he imagined. Myra could detect lies, or truths, in anything people said.

"Myra is my…mom. She doesn't act like one much for some reason, one she still wont tell me about, even though I am very much mentally advanced, but I still feel how much she loves me. She's often in pain, but she still finds time for me. When she's actually happy, her eyes go deep blue. But apart from that, they stay the piercing silver." I nodded, understanding, but still confused as towards the why.

She had been calm and collected throughout the introductions, but when it came to me, she froze and walked away.

What had I done wrong?

* * *

**uh oh. Whats gonna happen now? why is Myra so much against Bella? What are they keeping from bella? sry to leave you guys like this, but you know me. Love you guys, and I lvoe reviews too! XD**


	12. Trap and chase

**Heyy! I know I wasn't suppose to update this soon, but your review kind of spurred me on to write! shows how much reviews affect a writer. :P Anyway, here are some of the awnsers to many of your questions. **

**Read on!**

_She had been calm and collected throughout the introductions, but when it came to me, she froze and walked away._

_What had I done wrong?_

BPOV_ (1 month later)_

I tossed and turned the entire night with no success in sleep at all. I threw my head back on my pillow, careful not to do it to hard which would wake Farrah, and huffed quietly. A few moments later, I saw a stream of sun burst out of the horizon and smiled slightly. At least I had an excuse to wake up.

For the past month, everyone here had been like a second family to me. They all treated me with respect, which I didn't deserve but they said otherwise, and treated me like there own. At first I had felt like an intruder, but as the time had past, they made me realize how wrong I was. Serena and Erin were like the quarrelling cousins, who never left each others side no matter what, but seeing there moments of debating over the smallest thing was quite the entertainment. Jackson was slightly less calm then the twins, which was our nickname for the two, but he was always there if you needed someone. Anthony was the innocent guy who was always ready to lend a hand in work. Farrah, my roommate as I called her, was a little bundle of, although mischievous, joy that put a smile on anyone's face. Although she seemed fun and content, I knew better. Sometimes at night she woke up crying, saying strange things I never quite caught, but her tone…it was endurable.

As for her so called mother, Myra…

Let's just say we spent the entire time avoiding each other. Every time she was around me, she seemed as if in pain and then she would leave immediately. We sort of understood each other, but it was as if I was some sort of bond fire, and she was a piece of wood afraid to be petrified. I didn't get it.

Sighing quietly, I got out of the bed, careful not to disturb Farrah, and climbed down the long length of rope leading downward. As I hit the ground, I was aware that I wasn't alone, and turned swiftly around, only to sigh in relief. It had been only Myra standing behind me, this time not bolting away.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked quietly, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her penetrating silver gaze at me. I gulped slightly, but wondered briefly why I had gotten up. Oh right, I couldn't sleep.

"I'm just going for a walk at the north beach. Anything wrong with that?" I hadn't meant to sound so rude, but I had learned that when you were face to face with this woman, having a soft tone only made her more suspicious. To my relief, she closed her eyes and shook her head. Letting her arms drop from her waist, she relaxed her stiff stance and opened her eyes, to my shock, filled with emotions I couldn't detect.

"Is Farrah…still waking up at night, from nightmares, and crying?" She asked quietly with slight gentleness glazing her voice. I rarely heard this voice, but when I did, it made me wonder if she was good and kind in her human years before whatever happened happened.

"She used to, but its getting less frequent. It is none of my business, but do you know why she's like that? Or what she dreams of?" Expecting a sharp reply, I stiffened slightly, but was shocked once again when she sighed and simply shook her head in irritation but with care also.

"…The beach is waiting. Move along now." Stunned slightly, I watched her walk away, once again towards the waterfall. Growling under my breath, I ran and headed straight towards my destination. A walk was simply a walk, but it gave me time to sort out my thoughts. As I ran, I was assaulted by the many fragrances coming from the mammals that inhabited this island, and distinguished each from each carefully. There weren't any humans around, and the Prowle's had thought me that animal blood could be a substitute to human blood easily. With that news, I had been elated. I definitely had not wanted to become the bloodthirsty monster that haunted a great number of peoples nightmares.

Squirrel…not very appetizing…

Snake…eww…

Skunk…I wouldn't eat it even if my life depended on it.

Boar…quite interesting…

Wolf…quite-

Wait, what?!

I had never caught _that _scent! And it was…rich. Enticing. Well, more enticing then what I had to feed on. I quickly headed towards the smell, smiling slightly when it came from the north beach, and pounced on the helpless animal when it came to sight.

As I landed on its back, it was immediately trying to rid of me and strike, but I quickly ended its struggles. Sinking my teeth into its flesh, I swallowed greedily every drop and let the corpse fall to the ground once done. I smiled in content, but that smile quickly disappeared when I caught the whiff of the next scent.

It was the same scent I had dreaded for weeks.

Wolves. Only not the normal kind.

I didn't even have the time to open my eyes. Because the next thing I knew, I was attacked and hauled to the ground by about 7 of them. I tried fighting them off, but it was no use. I could have easily taken one of them, but 7 were considered suicide. They quickly latched something onto my wrist, making me suddenly exhausted and my eyes began to feel heavy.

Last thing I remembered was the laugh of the one and only Jacob Black.

MyraPOV

I stared at a long stick on the ground god knows how long, still waiting for Bella or anyone to come back. It had been two days and she stilled wasn't back. Everyone else had gone after her, hoping to find some clue as to where she went, be still nothing. I hadn't cared at the time about her safety, but worry was starting to nag at my dormant heart and mind. Oh, how I hated this! We could have just forgotten about her, but of course everyone had to get attached.

I knew I was being selfish and arrogant, but I learned long ago that if you take your time caring for someone, it only ends up being taken away or it coming right back at you only in a negative way…if only-

_Don't even go there! It's over! It's all in the past, not now! You couldn't and can't do anything to change that!_

Groaning loudly, I grabbed the stick and stuck it in the fire, making the coal active and glowing once again. Oh, how many time I thought about just throwing myself into the fire? Stupid, I know, but it would end the pain.

_And what about Farrah? And the annoying twins? And the boys? What about them?_

I groaned even louder at the thoughts that always stopped me and pushed the stick deeper into the fire. Suddenly, I felt presences approaching me and calculated the number of steps and determined everyone was coming back, hopefully giving up or have found something.

"Myra, we got something. Your not going to like it either." Erin said, coming closer to me along with everyone. Against myself, I stood up in alarm and nodded for them to continue.

"Anthony got a whiff of her at the north beach…" They hesitated momentarily, and I nodded, more in authority this time. "…along with 7 werewolves." They finished quickly, but I had already frozen. Those…Those mutts! Oh, how I wanted my revenge! I began to think about tactics to kill them and destroy them until reality downed on me. 7 of them…but they had to have more in the ship. Crap!

"She's gone, so deal with it. We can't do anything about it now." I began to turn and walk away when I was suddenly surrounded by a very furious group. I narrowed my eyes in warning at the figures in front of me, but they didn't so much as twitch. I was prepared to unleash one of my infamous growls, but I bit it back when my daughter stepped in front of me and crossed her arms.

_Oh, how much she looked like-_

No, no! Stop it! I shook my head and eased my eyes slightly at her. She smiled slightly back, but her eyes told me she wasn't going to be nice. Fine with me, I deserved it.

"Mom…I know you care about her. Don't deny it. You feel her pain, and know what she's going threw automatically, which means you pity her. I know how you work mom. Continue to deny it, but she has done a lot for us, and even more then you have ever done. If you're not going after her, then we are." I found myself with tears in my eyes, and I winced when I saw my own daughter with tears strolling down her cheek. I kneeled down to her level and took her into my arms, ignoring everyone else. I sunk my head into her soft hair and let out my sobs.

How right she was!

I had never paid any attention to her, and I was her own mother! I had never returned the gratitude I felt towards my friends for helping me escape! I had only given them grief and had always been just a pain in the butt to them.

I lifted my head and pulled back my daughter and smiled the one smile I thought would never cross my face ever again. I nodded slightly and got up, but grabbing her and flinging her over my shoulder and hooking her onto my back. I turned around and faced my smiling friends and lifted my head not in fierceness and domination, but with determination to kick some punk ass werewolves.

Smiling widely, I grabbed my hat and took it off, then hurled my bandana to the ground and allowed my once biggest pride cascade down my back. I relished in the feeling of my hair rubbing on my back and momentarily brushed my fingers through the hair. I then threw the hat back on and pulled out my long and elegant blade.

The old Myra was back.

BPOV

I forced my eyes opened and looked around at my surroundings. I first tested my sight and saw I was in a dark room, with only slight light coming from a door far above. I listened and heard the sound of waves crashing against something and the sound of creaking boards and feet scudding on a floor above. I then felt around and stooped abruptly when I felt some metal burning my wrist. I knew immediately what kind of metal it was, and that there was no hope for escaping. Armacite. To confirm what my thoughts were leading to, I sniffed the air and let out a low sob. Not only was I on a ship, but I was on the one ship I had come to loathe.

Black ship.

* * *

**Uh oh. Whats gonna happen? XD Ya'll know what to do!**

* * *


	13. Torture

_**Hey guys! Well...bad news, not only will I be away for the next two weeks, but I'm also in the Miss Tenn Ontario North pageant, which automatically means that my mom will be making me focus more and more and that, which means computer time is VERY slim. So, this might be the only chapter that you will be getting in the next few weeks. I'm trully sorry...Tell me how I can make it up to you guys, and I'll do my bext to accomplish whichever task i need to do.**_

_**Well, keep on reading!**_

* * *

To confirm what my thoughts were leading to, I sniffed the air and let out a low sob. Not only was I on a ship, but I was on the one ship I had come to loathe.

_Black ship._

BPOV

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and I only continued to grow weaker and weaker with the lack of feeding. Every once in a while one of the crew members would come down and abuse me physically and verbally until I broke down. Not only that, but they would throw down a human body every 7 days to taunt me, but I knew I couldn't do it. No matter what, I wasn't going to take an innocent life, no matter how much my throat burned.

Absentmindly, I let a few tears roll down my face silently as I once again thought of my family back at the island, and not able to hold back, the images of the family I once had on another ship I used to think of as home. I never really had gotten the chance to know any of them, and how I regretted that I hadn't taken that chance when I could have.

Glaring slightly at the god forsaken shackles on my wrists, I tried reaching over once again towards a nail on the floor that I could use to unlock the shackles, but once again the burning in my wrist was too much. Clenching my eyes shut in pain, I tried once more, scuddling my hand along the floor slowly and trying to ignore the intense pain at the same time, and reached towards the one thing that could set me free. Just when I was about to finally reach it, something kicked it out of the way, and I mentally slapped myself for not listening earlier for any sounds of the crew coming down.

Starting at the old muck boots, I looked up until I was met by the dark brilliant eyes that I wish could just go away. Clenching my jaw, I leaned back and growled mentally, seeing as I had just lost my chance at freedom. He smirked evilly down at me, and took out the key to my shackles out of his pocket and wagged it in front of my face. Bastard!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…when will you ever learn Bella?" He chuckled cruelly down at me. I bared my teeth and let out a low hiss, earning me a slap across the face from the mutt. Not letting the pain show in my eyes, I looked back at him with as much loathing I was able to muster.

"When I get out of here." I replied loudly.

"Keep dreaming sweetie, but that's not going to happen. Now, as for the fact that you are my wife and have not pleasured me once, I think we should take care of that right this instant." My eyes widened to saucers, and I stared at him with my mouth open in horror. Not only had he made me forcefully marry him a few days ago, but now he wanted to…in lack of better words, rape me. I hated him, oh how much I wanted this bastard to die! He had threatened to kill Edward and the rest of his crew if I didn't, and because he knew that was my weak spot, I had no choice to give in…

But this was one thing I wasn't going to let him do to me.

"NO! I won't let you!" I screamed enraged, and stiffened my position.

"I'm afraid you do not have a say in the matter…you are mine, which means I can do whatever I wish to do…" Smiling widely, in one swift movement, he tore my shirt off, as well as my leather corset one, and literally dove in. Growling loudly, I bit his lower lip on mine and he whelped in pain and reeled back slightly.

"Bella, I do not want to hurt you-"He began but I quickly cut him off.

"BOLDSHIT!" I screamed and fought more against these stupid shackles*

I looked back up and he was about to pounce on me when all of a sudden the emergency bell rang and he quickly returned to his captain stance and ran out of the basement. Sobbing slightly, I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. Really, what had I done to deserve such a fate?

After he was done whatever needed to be done, he would surely return and finish what he had begun. I opened my eyes slowly and something glinting on the floor caught my eye. I was only a few inches away from my foot, and I almost cheered when I saw it was a key. Not only a key, but the key to my freedom. Slipping slightly into a laying position on the floor, I inched my foot closer, and when I had it under, I yanked my foot, sending the key into my mouth. A little trick Serena had thought me.

Bringing my mouth expertly to the shackles, I place the key in the lock and turned it with my tongue. Once I heard the click, I let the shackle fall to the ground, and worked quickly on my other hand. I heard screaming coming from above, and the sound of canons being prepared, so I knew they were distracted. Perfect.

Running up the crooked wooden stairs, I practically yanked the door off its hinges and ran onto the deck where I saw the entire crew turning into there large wolf forms. Looking at what they were doing, I noticed they were prepared to jump onto the other ship in order to attack the crew. Good tactic, seeing as the other ship probably held humans, and no human stood a chance against these beasts. Once they were all gone, I ran the opposite direction and jumped into the ocean and began swimming furiously, smiling widely in victory. As I began laughing slightly, my face began to fall. I slowed down swimming to a complete stop, and just let myself drift.

Not only did the other ship smelled differently, but Jacob NEVER turned into his wolf form unless it was real danger. I whiffed again the air as the wind shifted, and my eyes widen. There was no smell of blood on the other ship. That meant naturally there would be no humans. And the only thing able to stop a werewolf would be…

Slowly turning around with a look of horror on my face, I gasped in inner pain when I realized I was right. They were attacking vampire, but not just any vampires.

The Bloody Pearl vampires.

My family.

Wiping away the oncoming tears, I growled loudly and began swimming again towards the ship and quickly latched onto the side of the Bloody Pearl, and began fastly climbing up the side while planning what I was going to do. Once at the edge, I jumped over it and onto the ship.

Once I did, the entire fight stopped and all eyes went on me. My eyes widened when I saw the Cullen crew and practically collapsed right there and then they were all here, except Irina, Kate, Carmen and Elzear.

"…B-bella?"

* * *

**_Yes, yes I'm evil. XD Hey, whats an awesome story without suspense? lol, well, please, review!! Love you all!_**


	14. Battle for Freedom

**Heyy! Sorry this one took so long! I wanted it better then the last chapters and longer! (your the ones bitching, so there you go.) Well, there you go.**

**Read on!**

_My eyes widened when I saw the Cullen crew and practically collapsed right there and then they were all here, except Irina, Kate, Carmen and Elzear. _

"…_B-Bella?"_

BPOV

Slowly, I turned my head in the direction of the voice, and my eyes instantly met the bright green orbs I had longed to see again. Smiling softly, closing everyone and everything out, I continued to stare at him. He was still as perfect as ever, even more then before if that was possible. His soft bronze locks blowing in the wind, as if in slow motion, his face practically in tears as he continued to stare at me, his lips mouthing my name every now and then.

As if something were tugging us towards each other, as if we were the last two people in the world, we started to advance towards each other, both of us now with tears silently gliding down our faces. My mind and heart were screaming in joy as he smiled. I found my lips tugging in the corners as well, but that quickly stopped when from the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's wolf form growling viciously in our direction.

I whipped my head in his direction and my eyes widened in horror as I saw that he was running, in slow motion in my view, right towards Edward with his teeth bared, and his eyes crazed with rage. I quickly looked back at Edward, who hadn't noticed anything and was still staring at me as if in awe. I screamed for him to get out of the way, but he seemed as if he barely heard me.

"Edward, look out!" I heard not only myself, but some of the family as well scream it, but either he didn't hear it, or he didn't want to hear it.

My eyes widened in horror as Jacob jumped in the air, like an arrow heading towards its target with determination. Just as he was about to touch him, he was suddenly hurled back towards the edge, and right into the ocean.

"Looks like we're not too late." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head and looked behind me to see Myra along with her crew, smiling, and standing in the light of the sunset with everyone beside her, with Farrah in front of her with her arm extended towards where Jacob was before. It had been Serena to say it, and she was smiling along with everyone else in a smirking way.

"Too late for the beginning, but not too late to kick some ass!" Erin merrily shouted in, unleashing a sonic blast towards the wolves. They all reeled back, some landing into weapons and some unarmed. As Erin clutched her throat, a result from the blast that she wouldn't be able to do it again for a while, Mira pulled out her sword, as well as everyone, and winked at me before heading towards the wolves along with the rest of the Cullen's.

General POV (never did this one before!)

Bella, smiling exuberantly, caught a sword Myra threw to her, and quickly headed to Edward's side where he looked at her with tears in his eyes, but full of joy at the same time, and began to fight along side there family and the Prowls. As Bella helped defeat numerous wolves, she looked around her to see what else was going on. She was relieved when everyone was still alright, and the only ones losing were the wolves.

Myra, smiling widely but full of rage at the same time, decapitated numerous wolves then happily tore them limb from limb then threw them into a fire that had been built, letting out her rage that had been kept inside her for so long. She never been one to let people stomp all over her, and she wasn't about to start now. And the fact that she had been holding a grudge against these monsters for 6 years wasn't helping either.

She looked numerous times towards her daughter to see if she was alright, and sighed in relief every time she was. If a wolf dared to law one stinking paw on her, she would merrily chop it off, as well as the rest of him quickly. Her boat lay in the distance, waiting for its owner to come back, but something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't understand what it was…

Alice and Jasper fought together, deflecting attack from attack and Alice using her ability to see where they would NOT be, and Jasper using his advanced skills to protect her, although she didn't need it. The two had been exuberant when they had seen Bella, and the fact that she was now one of them only made Alice happy, since 1. There would be a great chance she would come back to them and the other…well, anyone could guess. Even Jasper was thrilled to see her. She _had_ been his friend for a long time.

Rosalie fought, in her way, against any wolf that dared to come while Emmett simply insulted them, some phrases like:

"Over here you stinking mutt!"-Or-"Quit liking your sack and come fight me like the pup you are!"- Or other things similar to that.

He teased them, and then criticized there movements while wearing a huge grin on his face until they got so enraged they acted foolishly and headed towards the big teddy bear, who simply threw them into the ocean after a good beating….Ya, they didn't last long, either. He kept thinking about Bella now being a vampire, and that he was eager to show her just what kind of pranks he did. _Hell ya! Now she can be my partner in prank crimes…after I give her a taste of them that is!_

Tanya, although somewhat upset the wolves had showed up and had delayed her latest plan to seduce Edward, fought furiously, eager to have them off this ship for good. That was how she was thinking, but then Bella showed up, and the only thing that could be seen in her mind was Crimson. _WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SURVIVE?!_ She fiercely thought. She had been even more enraged by the way Edward had been looking at her, as if he had seen the sun for the first time.

It didn't help either that her friends and sisters had left a year ago, saying they were tired of this lifestyle. She envied them, in a way, because they were happy and she…well, she just wasn't. Edward should have been mine since day one, she often told herself.

Serena gladly fought with Anthony close to her, and showed them exactly what kind of skills one could acquire over years with a sword…and teeth. Both worked as a team, and ended up defeating a large number of wolves, even if they had scratched her a couple of times…Anthony hadn't been too alright about that, and showed them exactly what he thought of his love being hurt. _No one and I mean NO ONE touches MY girl! _He thought angrily every time one touched her…she just simply smirked smugly when he kicked there asses, then took care of what was left. She used her shape shifting powers a few times to help out when her energy was too low, and fought with whatever she transformed as, which was a Siberian tiger, and another time a shark, which seemed ironic.

Erin fought a bit, but she hadn't really practiced over the last years, so she simply deflected them and towards each other cleverly, without even lifting a finger. Jackson, although worried about her, fought furiously, eager for it to be over, but kept an eye on her time to time.

Farrah, not yet quite experienced enough to handle a sword, simply deflected wolf from wolf with her ability, but after a while felt her energy running slim. After several more wolves, she hid in a barrel, waiting for her energy to come back. She watched from a hole in the barrel, and smiled in relief when everyone was still alright. The wolves were outnumbered, so nothing wrong had happened, apart from the occasional bite or scratch on someone.

_Yet…_A part of her mind told her, but she ignored it. Removing her black curls from her face, she peered more closely and saw there were about 8 wolfs left, and everyone was on deck fighting them off while someone was bellow deck, firing cannons towards the other ship.

Farrah POV

I should head bellow deck too, and he or she must be one of the good guys if he's or she's firing towards the wolves' ship, I concluded. I swiftly got out of my hiding spot, and raced towards the staircase leading bellow without, thankfully, getting noticed by the wolves, and quickly searched before I finally found who I was looking for. As I crawled from shadow to shadow, I approached whoever it was with caution, just in case, and once close enough, I stood slightly higher, and examined him.

He seemed exhausted as he put cannon ball after cannon ball into the cannons and firing, but still he pressed.

It was dark down here, but I could still detect his silhouette and a tad of his features. He seemed pale, like most vampires, and I believe his hair was black; almost the same shade as mine, only slightly blue in the light, unlike mine that had some red in it instead, I believe was from my mom's auburn hair.

I didn't notice until it was too late that the crate in front of me was on the verge of falling off the one under, until I leaned slightly against it, making it fall with a loud crash to the ground. I clenched my eyes shut at the sound and stiffened. I was about to open my eyes again when I was hurled back and pinned to the wall forcefully with a hand to my throat, and felt something cold and hard at my throat. It didn't take a genius to guess what it was.

"Who are you and what are you doing down here?!" He yelled, pressing the blade harder against my skin. I was about to roll my eyes at the thought of some ordinary sword hurting me, but quickly stopped myself once I looked at the person in the eyes. It wasn't the fact that they were full of rage, but…they seemed…familiar? Like a distant person I had only met once? I wasn't sure…

"I'm s-sorry, m-my name is F-Farrah, and I w-was just l-looking for s-somewhere to hide…" I answered shakily. I couldn't help it. It was usually I holding the blade against someone, not the other way around. His eyes softened the slightest, and his grip and the blade loosened until he let me drop to the ground. He quickly put his sword back in its case on the side of his belt and knelt down to my height.

"I'm sorry if I scared you…When you're out here, you don't take chances, even if it's from someone as young as you are. By the way, what _is _someone like you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" He spoke softly, but there was still an edge to his voice.

"…Well, I'm with my mother's crew, and…well, it's a long story."

"I have time. I wrecked the other ship enough, so…begin." He smiled slightly in encouragement. I took a breath and told him from day one, from what I was able to remember.

* * *

_Flashback, 2 years ago…_

_I opened my eyes to the streaming sunlight and to the loud voices on the ship and sat up. I looked around my cabin and quickly crawled out of my crib and onto the floor. I looked for the door, and smiled when I found it ajar. I crawled out of it and onto the deck, and sneaked a peak before I would climb fully on. I halted quickly when I saw my mommy and the others surrounding some poor man, on his knees, looking like he was begging for mercy from my mommy._

"_Please, I beg you, I wish simply for a small amount of money to feed my family…" He said weakly, as if he was starving as well. My mommy narrowed her eyes, something that always made me wince if directed at me, and took out her sword._

"_And what else, maybe go to a bar?! Get drunk until you can't remember your own name?! Or maybe even pay your depths?!" My mother snarled sarcastically at the man, who winced at every word._

"_N-no, n-nothing at all l-like t-that! J-just a f-few d-dollars…" He continued to plead her._

"_Myra, common, we can just spare him a tiny am-" Erin began but was cut short quickly enough._

"_I said NO! He can go bother someone else!" My mommy bellowed at Aunty Erin, and I saddened for the poor man. He just wanted a bit of money, and we had enough to spare, right?_

"_Myra, have a heart, for once in your life!" Uncle Jackson yelled at mommy, enough to make anyone wince with his powerful voice, but she simply glared fiercely back, making him shut up._

"_Jackson's right, My, he's just a man down on his luck!" Uncle Anthony stood up for Jackson, standing from his seat on the railing and walking over with aunty Ree-Ree hand in hand. __**(A/N Ree-Ree is Serena, for those who didn't get it :P Hey, if I was her age, saying that would be a mouthful, so I cut it.)**_

"_I don't care what's his life story and what he wants, if he's so desperate for some, maybe he should get a job, like everyone else that has money do!" She replied back, with just as much venom in her voice as before._

_She turned back to the man and quickly kicked him off the ship and onto his tiny sail-boat he had on the water. When he looked over where I was, I smiled slightly and crawled over to the side of the boat and threw down some coins I liked to play with down to him, where he caught them quickly and looked up at me gratefully and waved before he left._

_Once he was gone, I hid in a barrel and looked at the scene in front of me, where the crew surrounded mommy with angry expressions and there faces._

"_Way to be a bitch, Myra!" Aunty Ree-Ree screamed at her, and I had to hold my laugh back and being exposed to them. I found when they cursed was funny…while mommy didn't._

"_Look, I learned a long time ago that if you're nice, you only get bit in the ass back!" She screamed and aunty Ree-Ree growled at her._

"_If this is about what freaking happened, so help me I'll-" Suddenly I heard uncle Jackson yell "Land!" And we all headed to the railing and saw and island approach us, a very beautiful one at that. _

_(One month later…)_

_After lots of work, mommy and the crew had built a new home for us, and I loved it! I shared a tree with my mom, for now as she said, and everyone else had one! It was amazing! We had arrived here to find all of them dug-out in there trunks and little homes at the tree-tops, perfectly built safely and elegantly at the same time, and there was no one here! We had decided to call it Midnight Island, because if you were lucky enough to see it during a full moon, when it was directly above the island, no one could be able to hold back there gazes of awe…_

_(Two years later…)_

_I was sniffing around in the woods close to home for something to eat, especially after almost a month of nothing but human food, which I admit was filling, but disgusting after a while, and I needed blood sometimes. Mom had explained to me why that was a year back, and at first I had been shocked and angry with what I was, a half vampire, or a "hybrid" as she called. But then, I realized it wasn't much of a shock, with what the whole lifting trees with the middle finger, of the running the contour of the island in ten minutes __**(A/N it's an EXTREMELY large island…lol, just saying.)**_

_But I _had _been slightly thrilled when I discovered my power! Moving things with my mind? Sweet! And seeing the in the VERY near future and feeling the slightest bit someone's emotions were a bonus. _

_Suddenly, I snapped my head up when I smelt something off…way off. There was someone else on the island…and with my family. Growling, I pulled out my knife, made out of Armacite, a rare metal made of lava, but still touchable, if you were someone like me. A regular vampire would get burnt easily, and a human would find it way too heavy, but I was human, resisting the whole "burning up" because I didn't have venom, and the strength of a vampire._

_I ran to our site and saw who was there…a girl of about 16 years of age; she had dirty, wet and very inappropriate clothes on, ripped here and there, long wavy brown hair, and dark eyes from what I could see. _

_Snarling to myself, I threw her with my mind a way from everyone else, and when she tried to get up, again, I threw her, only further. I quickly straddled her back, pinning her down and shoved the blade close to her neck. She struggled, but it was no use. _

"_Who are you, and what do you want?!" I screamed. No one and I mean NO ONE messed with my family. She looked at the knife with fear in her eyes, but when she looked up at me from the corner of her eye, amusement clouded them for a minute, that is, until I pushed the knife further. I smirked but then someone wrapped there arms around me and knocked me off, rolling along with me. Whoever it was locked me in as if protecting me, because I didn't feel the ground touch me at all. _

_I looked up and realized that person was my mother, who was standing over me with a look of disapproval on her face. I smiled slightly up at her before looking back down. I know it was childish, but even though she was mean and guarded at everyone else, to me I was like her sanctuary…somewhere she could go and let out everything…and trust me, my mom hid A LOT of what she really felt._

"_Sorry Bella for that, Farrah here is quite protective of us, and didn't know who you were. Isn't that right Farrah?" Mommy said to the girl…Bella, huh? It was a pretty name, I guess…_

"_Yes…sorry." I mumbled and looked away from everyone. Jeez, I was only doing what I thought was right._

_(About 50 minutes ago…)_

_I walked onto the deck where everyone was, each at there posts, and headed towards the rod holding the look-out point and climbed it quickly. Uncle Jackson was creating some radar thingy that could detect any on coming ships for miles, which was interesting, Serena was in the water as a shark and asking in fish language, don't ask me, if they had seen any boats come by. Erin and Anthony were working the sails while my mom steered, while whispering to herself some things to help know which direction to go._

_Even if her power was directed towards what others said, she could use it herself to find out which was the right direction to go. I looked along the horizon and suddenly spotted a dark spot in the distance…two dark spots, if I was seeing correctly. _

_A beeping sound erupted the silence and I looked down to see the same two spots I had seen on Jackson's radar and smiled smugly to myself before jumping down from the tower and racing to my mom while he yelled for everyone to come back._

"_Do you think it's them?" I asked her. She seemed…happy, to be out here and sailing like the old days. That was rare, but she had been different since we left the island._

"_I hope so…we have been looking for weeks now." She smiled at me then turned back to sailing._

"_Mom, I know I'm ruining the moment but…what if, you know…"_

"…_We're outnumbered and don't make it?" She finished for me but with a smile. "Don't worry Fare; just think about the moment and not the future. And besides, they don't have minds, those stupid mutts._

_I nodded and looked where the two ships were coming up. Both my mom and I stiffened at the smell that assaulted us. Werewolves, definitely…and vampires. If they were with the werewolves, we stood no chance._

"_Anthony, anchor us! Serena, sail on ahead and check if the vampires are with the werewolves, and check if Bella is with them! Erin, haul down the sails! Jackson, create a giant bubble for us!" My mom shouted, and the stopped the ship. Serena transformed and raced towards the ships as the others lined up and waited for Mom's next orders. I quickly went in line as well and touched my sword and smiled._

"_Alright everyone…this is our first mission in years, and I don't expect a miracle. All I have to say is stay safe and help each other out, while tearing them to pieces!" Everyone cheered and raised there swords while my mom smiled._

"_First things first, destroy the enemy then look for Bella." Just at that moment, Serena hopped on deck and rushed to Myra._

"_They're fighting, so the vampires are against the werewolves. Bella was bellow deck in the wolves' ship, and I detected Bella's scent, although faint, on the vampire ship." Serena quickly said and grabbed her blade and everyone quickly rushed into the bubble Jackson had created. And with that, we sneaked bellow the water and headed towards the two ships._

_Once we were right bellow them, Jackson popped the bubble, so the speak, and we swim onto the surfaced and quickly climbed the ship. We all hopped on at the same time, and my eyes widened when everyone was still, except for a wolf heading for what I believe was the captain, and my eyes widened even more when I realized Bella was there, starring and screaming for the captain to move from the wolf's path._

_Narrowing my eyes at it, I sprigged my arm out and launched him backwards just as he was about to…well, maul the captain to shreds, and he landed into the ocean._

_End of Flashback…_

He just starred at me, Amazement, shock, anger, surprise and sadness playing across his face. He listened intently the whole time, his eyes widening every time, and gulping repeatedly.

"…How old are you?" He asked shakily. I narrowed my eyes slightly in confusion, but shrugged off the feeling. Suddenly, I heard the fight finish, and smiled.

"…Four, why?" His eyes widened and he looked as if he were calculating something in his head. He the sighed, as if in relief, and looked back at me. I should finish my sentence, I decided. "…for now."

"What?" He asked.

"I was born 14 years ago. But…I age VERY slowly…" His eyes widened to the maximum and he stood up and reeled back. I stood in alarm.

"What's wrong?" I asked loudly. He looked everywhere but at me, repeating over and over with a smile growing on his face every minute: "No, it can't be…there's no way!..."

"What is it?!" I shouted at him. This was only ticking me off. He spun around to me with the widest smile on the earth.

"What's your mom's name again?" He asked.

"Myra. She never said her last name." His smile faded and he slumped onto a crate. We then both heard a blood curling scream and both of us dashed up towards the stairs and onto the deck.

BPOV

I watched as Myra finished the last wolf about ten feet from me and turned to me with a bright smile. I smiled back and gave her the thumbs which she copied right back and mouthed "good job, Bells." I nodded and watched as everyone ran to their respective partner of family.

"You're still mine, Isabella Black." I heard a familiar voice behind me and my eyes widen but it was too late to scream because he put a hand over my mouth.

No.

No way.

No freaking way!

I just got my family back; I wasn't going to lose it again!

I bit on his thumb and he let go with a loud grunt. I began to run but he caught my arm and flanged me to the ground and stood over me with his blade in his hand…

An Armacite sword…

"If I can't have you, no one can!" And with that, he lifted his sword and I turned my head to the side and clenched my eyes shut, and awaited my death…

_Goodbye Edward…_

Someone screamed. Then another one did. Then everyone screamed. Someone died this day. Someone would never see tomorrows first light. Someone would be missed dearly. Someone wouldn't breathe no more.

There was something off though. That someone wasn't me.

I turned my head slowly and saw the sword protruding a body over me, and realized the sword was only half Armacite, but it wasn't going to make a difference. My eyes widened in horror at my next thought. Who. Was. The. Person. Shielding. Me?

I looked and saw whoever it was had struck Jacob with her or his own sword and Jacob was now lying on the ground, dead. I turned my head even more and met someone's gaze. An agonized silver gaze.

Myra.

She smiled weakly down at me and forced herself to collapse beside me and removed the sword. I sat up with tears in my eyes and put her head on my lap and removed her auburn bangs from her forehead.

"Bella…" She said weakly and I looked at her in the eyes and realized she was crying, and so was I. I realized everyone else were surrounding me, Serena and Erin crying in there mate's shoulders and them as well crying. Edward had his arms wrapped around me and I quickly turned and cried into his shoulder as well. I had found my family, but I had lost one of them…

Serena and Erin ran over to Myra's side and both cried and said things at the same time, but I didn't hear any of them.

"NO! Your not dying, not on us, no, _no, _NO!" Serena screamed loudly, but it wasn't that one that I heard. It was this one.

"MIRANDA, NO!!!" Miranda? Wasn't she- I looked over to see Caleb running over to Myra with tears streaming down his face. My eyes widened wider then saucers as I looked back at her, in time to see her look at him with pure love in her eyes, and they were turning deep blue…

_... "__When she's actually happy, her eyes go deep blue. But apart from that, they stay the piercing silver."_

…_I raised my head and locked gaze with cat-like silver blue eyes…_

…_Her rich auburn hair…_

…"_So that night…well, we…you'll learn about that later. Anyway, the next day I came back to her house and…"…Farrah…Black hair, almost the same shade as her dad's, only with the red tint from her mom, and a mix of hers and cale's color…she ages slowly, born 14 years ago, the same time Miranda disappeared…_

My eyes widened and more tears came as the as I stared truth right in the face.

* * *

**Duh, dun, dun...well, there you go! Ya'll know what to do! REVIEW!**

* * *


End file.
